Virus Version: Shoujo Kimiko!
by WeS RoYaL
Summary: The adventures of an ordinary girl who goes to school.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Virus Version: Shoujo Kimiko**

**Chapter 1**

**Location: A Dive Into the Heart**

A dive into a see of an endless black ocean, a girl went.

What was going on? How did this girl get here? Was this a dream? It had to be, but this dream felt somewhat real. It was cold, and the girl had her sense of feeling.

Where was she? The girl opened her eyes, but the mysterious world around her was just as black as her closed eyelids.

…

…

…

If this was just a dream, this girl would eventually wake up. All she had to do was relax, and drift away into whatever illusionary visions that lay dormant within her mind. The illusionary visions will become her reality, until she was ready to awaken in the real world again.

…

…

…

How much time has passed? One minute? One eternity? Was time slow, or was this girl just impatient? Did time carry any importance here? The girl was drifting, waiting for her mind to insert her in a dream, but the dream has yet to come. The girl closed her eyes. If the world around her was just as black as her closed eyelids, she might as well fall asleep-IF it was possible to fall asleep while already being asleep in the first place.

…

…

…

"_Hey."_

Suddenly…

"_Hey, you."_

A voice, and it was calling out to the girl! Who was this echo of a voice? The girl opened her eyes to find out. But…when she opened her eyes nobody was there. Rather, her attention was grabbed by the fact that she was now looking down at her illusionary vision; a familiar city being dreamt. Why was she looking down onto the city?

"_The city looks amazing a night, doesn't it?" _Unceremoniously, the voice appeared next to the girl.

Weird. It wasn't a human talking to the girl, but something else. What was it? A feline? With that white-pink fur, the girl thought it was cute.

"_Help me." _With no warning, the creature said this to the girl as it looked to her. a

Help? How was the girl supposed to help this creature?

"_I'm in trouble, and I really need somebody to trust," _The creature said, _"Please, will you help me?"_

What kind of trouble was this creature in? The girl wondered, but how could she refuse to help something as cute as the creature talking to her?

"_Haha!" _An exuberant smile appeared of the creature's face as the girl nodded.

Now, onto the help! Or was it? The creature said it needed help, but after the girl said yes, a moment of silence had befallen them. Unintentionally staring at the city below again, the girl questioned what was next as far as helping the creature with its issue.

"_Don't worry." _Speaking as if it'd read the girl's mind, the creature added, _"This is the beginning of a fine friendship."_

With that, the girl started to white out. What? Why now? Who was this creature, and why was it talking to the girl? Seemed the answers would never be uncovered, the girl thought. Little did she know, this dream was only a precursor for what was to come.

**And So It Begins, Shoujo Kimiko…**

"Kimiko."

**Kimiko.**

"Kimiko?"

**Kimiko.**

"KIMIKO!"

**Back to reality, Kimiko.**

**Location:…**

Waking up, was our heroine, Shoujo Kimiko. "Uhh…" It was a rude awakening for Kimiko, who had just realized something: she was asleep, _on her desk, _and in front of her entire class!

"Good Morning, Kimiko." Kimiko's predicament was made even worse by the fact that her teacher, Ms. Rouge, had halted her lecture to 'greet' Kimiko as she woke up.

Everybody's eyes were on Kimiko.

"Meow." Even the class 'mascot', Ms. Rouge's always-sassy feline in Purrloin.

Ms. Rouge was a long, black-haired woman who wore sleek eyeglasses to go with the beautiful purple eyes of hers. She was an upstanding young lady with a lot of patience. "Did you have sweet dreams?" There was an uncharacteristically comedic, dry wit to Ms. Rouge's question. She was used to her young male students becoming distracted or dozing off in the middle of class, and even some of the girls who needed a little 'motivation' when it came to school. But Kimiko was different. Her grades in all her other classes show that Kimiko _is _an intelligent girl with a bright future ahead. Why? Just why is Kimiko so unmotivated in World History of all classes?

"When am I going to use World History? Shouldn't we the people be looking forward to tomorrow rather than keeping our heads in the past?" _This _was why Kimiko didn't care for history. She then digressed, "But the dream I had was bizarre, almost real."

Ms. Rouge sighed as she slowly shook her head.

Unlike Kimiko's daily 'nap', World History and the rest of the school day was nothing out of the ordinary. The name of the school was First Tyoko, named after this city-Tyoko. First Tyoko was a grade school which incorporated school uniforms. Every student wore these uniforms; including Kimiko.

Cute? Pretty? These were just a few words that ten year old Kimiko would use to describe herself. She had pink hair that was wavy, and short in length. Always one to accessorize, Kimiko also wore a red bow in her hair. Complimenting her hair like cotton candy and bubblegum, were Kimiko's sky-blue eyes. She wore the First Tyoko's school uniform for girls, which consisted of a burgundy blazer with a white collard shirt underneath, a grey skirt, and black shoes. Kimiko also fashioned a pair of white stockings.

The school day was just about over, and all the students were preparing to go home.

"What's with you and World History, Kimiko?" Walking with Kimiko, was her best friend Torri, who also wore the school uniform for girls, "If you applied yourself in history, you'd have the highest grades of anybody in our grade."

Kimiko shrugged at Sky's question. Both girls had a smile on their faces. Torri's grades were great in their own right; she just wished her grades were as high as Kimiko's.

"So, you wanna go help out at the shop today?" Kimiko questioned. It was 'routine' for Kimiko to ask Torri this question, and vice versa, as they went to 'the shop' often.

"Not a lot of homework tonight, so why not?" Torri answered jovially.

…**..**

**Location: Somewhere within Tyoko…**

Somewhere within Tyoko, roamed something that wasn't a person. Was it a pokemon?

"Hmm…!" The pink feline-like creature looked to be in a rush, or in a state of panic. It was as if, this creature was being chased by something! But if that were true, then what was chasing it?

"Hmm…!"

Where? Where could it go? Could it try hiding somewhere?

"!"

Yes! That was the perfect idea, but in order for the perfect idea to come to fruition, the creature needed a complimentary perfect _strategy! _Where was the perfect hiding spot?

"Hm?"

In the city? There were all sorts of buildings to take refuge in. But the humans, there were so many of them. Even the slightest bit of carelessness would allow one of the many humans to discover the feline creature.

"Hm…?"

What about blending in with some of the wild pokemon? No no no! The pink creature shook its head, furious with itself for thinking of the idea. None of the wild pokemon around the city looked like the creature, meaning the feline would stick out like a sore thumb.

"…"

_What abooooouuuuut…_

"Ha!" The exciting expedition seems to have come to an end, as the pink creature seems to have spotted something. There, inside the open window of a random building, those were… "The humans call these things 'dolls'. This house has so many…" Dolls, dolls, and _more _dolls! And they weren't based solely on the pokemon that lived around Tyoko. Surely the human in this house would dismiss the pink creature as another doll. This 'doll house' was the perfect place to hide out!

Hurriedly, the pink creature flew into the open window of the house.

"Hm?" Inside, the creature took a look at where it would be staying. For a place with an abundance of dolls, the house was pretty spacious. The wooden floors had a strong enough coating of finish to where the creature could see its reflection. Further inside, through the hallway and past the tile floored-kitchen, it flew. "!" It halted.

The creature stumbled upon a room with the door open. Inside, was a human sitting down. He seemed to be working on something at his desk, and did not notice the creature. _The house seemed so quiet. Who would've guessed that a human was inside? _

"…" Careful not to make any noise, the creature fled the room and proceeded further down the hall of the house.

Down this hall was nothing of too much note, aside from the open doorways leading into your average bedrooms and bathrooms. One thing the pink creature _could _take note of, were the stairs that were eventually stumbled upon. _Maybe the humans are downstairs? No…I would have heard their noise by now. _

Sure of itself, the pink creature followed the stairs. Upon making its way to the first floor-

_Wow! _

The pink creature stood agape, brought into a state of awe. Eyes shining with excitement, the pink creature looked around at all the dolls lined up on shelves and glass storage cases. From stuffed plush dolls, to high quality-almost realistic-looking dolls, this place had something for everybody!

The pink creature's gaze eventually landed on what looked to be a formal counter, with one of those 'machines' the humans use all the time. The humans called it a 'register'?

_Ah, this is a store!_

Yes, a store where dolls were made and given to whoever's heart desires. The human who lived in this house turned the downstairs into their very own doll store. Compared to the seemingly endless stores ruled by the cooperate world, this doll store seems so innocent.

_What about this one?_

The pink creature floated toward one doll in particular. Nothing special about it, it was just the creature's favorite. What was it? It was a pokemon, and it looked like a fire pig. Being chubby made it look that much more cute and huggable-like a panda.

…

…

…

_*Click*_

Without warning, the sound of a doorknob being maneuvered could be heard by the pink creature's twitching ears. The pink creature's eyes widened.

_Somebody's coming…!_

The pink creature needed to react fast. As the door opened, it frantically searched around for a hiding spot. Hurriedly, it placed itself on a wooden shelf, where rows of plush dolls lay. Here, the pink creature needed to remain still.

"Tadaima!" Walking inside, was the girl with pink hair and blue eyes-like bubblegum. It was Kimiko! But the pink creature didn't know that, nor did it need to. Kimiko was a human capable of giving away the creature's hiding spot, and the creature couldn't take that chance. Like a doll, it remained still.

Following Kimiko inside was her friend, Torri. She wore the same uniform as Kimiko. Her hair was long and straight, and split in the middle that separated her two hair colors. The right side of her hair was as black as the night sky, while the left side was as white as the clouds that decorate the sky during the day. Her eyes were a very exotic amethyst color.

With a smile on her face, Torri pointed out a flaw in the words that came out of Kimiko's mouth, "Kimiko, this isn't your house. Remember?"

"I know, I know," Kimiko said, "But we spend so much time at the shop that we practically live here."

Kimiko and Sky shared a collective giggle that echoed throughout the room. When the brief moment of laughter and merriment came and went, Torri noticed something, "Oh? Where's Mrs. Lillian?"

Mrs. Lillian Matryoshka, she was the owner of the doll shop.

"Maybe she's out?" Torri made an educated guess as she put a finger to her chin, thinking of a logical explanation.

"No way," Kimiko replied, "She never leaves the shop unlocked, remember? I mean, _maybe_ Mr. Matryoshka is upstairs, but still…"

"It can't be helped now. We might as well cover for Mrs. Lillian while she's away." Torri remarked as she started walking toward the stairs, "I'll change out of my school clothes first."

Kimiko nodded in agreement. "Alright. Don't take too long."

"I won't."

…**.**

"And of course, _she's taking too long_." An impatient Kimiko stood alone in the downstairs as she lightly tapped her foot to the cherrywood floor. "If Torri's taking _this _long to change clothes, I might as well get started on the job while I'm waiting."

Kimiko made a mental note to never let Torri change her clothes first. Then again, if Torri were to change her clothes second, she'd probably take even longer because she wouldn't have Kimiko waiting for her turn.

The wooden shelf where the plush dolls sat was starting to get a little dusty. Keeping her eyes on the shelf, Kimiko thought to herself, _'I might as well start here'._

Cleaning solution, a cleaning cloth, and a feather duster-these were the tools gathered by Kimiko to perform her self-assigned task.

"Mrs. Lillie will be glad to see the place polished when she gets back." With a smile on her face, Kimiko gently removed the plush dolls from their perches, and began applying the cleaning solution to the shelves.

Torri was still nowhere to be seen downstairs, but Kimiko's self-assigned task allowed for her to forget that she was going to be in her school uniform for awhile longer.

"_Hmm hm hmmm…" _Kimiko hummed to herself, as she really didn't mind cleaning. In fact, it was her and Kimiko who volunteer at the shop of the own volition. The Matryoshka Doll Shop, at just a few years old, was still relatively new. Kimiko and Sky were Mrs. Lillian's first customers when the store opened for business. Business wasn't the best back then, but Torri and Kimiko were regulars nonetheless. Eventually, Mrs. Lillian had an idea: giving Kimiko and Torri jobs. Their 'jobs' were to show off their dolls wherever they could. This in turn, made for great publicity in which the store has thrived on ever since. With much gratitude, Kimiko and Torri were offered the opportunity to volunteer at the shop in the afternoons. The girls were motivated and accepted, _especially _since being told they'd be given a few extra dollars whenever they came to work. _"Hm hmhm hmmm…"_

After applying the cleaning solution and cleaning cloths, Kimiko neatly restocked the shelves and grabbed the feather duster for one last rundown.

"_Hmmm hm hm hmmmm…" _

The doll that looked like a chubby fire-pig looked cuddly, Kimiko thought.

"_Hmmm hm hmmmm…"_

"Choo…!"

"!" Kimiko was slightly startled before regaining her composure as she blinked in confusion, "Someone sneezed?"

The sound came from right in front of her.

"But dolls can't sneeze…" Sitting in front of Kimiko, was a 'peculiar' looking doll. In fact, she doesn't recall seeing this particular doll in the shop before. "…" Wordlessly, Kimiko reached out and grabbed the plush doll.

'_Hm?' _For a plush doll, it was a little heavy. _'It's really well made.' _Kimiko marveled at the product as she stroked the doll's pink coat.

"I wonder if it comes with any catchphrases…" Kimiko was thinking out loud as she grabbed the doll's tail. But as she pulled it…

"-GYAAAHHH!"

A screech echoed throughout the downstairs, and it was sharp enough to cause Kimiko to cover her ears, "HAAAAHHHH!"

"It hurts-...Hm?" But then, in the middle of its screech, the doll halted as it realized something, _'Uh-oh. She saw me!'_

Then Kimiko seized her screaming, regaining herself as she focused on what was in front of her. "Huh?"

The pink-haired Kimiko, and the pink creature…both stared into each other's blue eyes in utter bewilderment, with an innocent type of curiosity that could only belong to a child.

The pink creature's eyes blinked.

Tilting her head, Kimiko asked, "Are you…a pokemon?"

"Uh…" The pink creature floated indignantly, mouth hanging open.

"And you talked…" Kimiko added, "Who are you?"

How was the pink creature going to answer?

…

…

…

The front door slammed open.

"Hey! Wait up!" The pink creature was trying to escape, taking advantage of a Kimiko who had her guard down. Kimiko attempted to chase after the pink creature, but by the time she made it out of the doorway, the pink creature had already created some separation.

Into the outside world, the pink creature went.

"…" There was nothing Kimiko could do to stop its venture.

The pink creature, while escaping Kimiko, was also wary of its surroundings, which was unusual. When someone is desperately trying to escape from something, 'tunnel vision' usually clouds their sense for the world around them…But Kimiko was a naïve girl. She never thought that there could be a _reason _for this creature being in a desperate scurry.

Away from the doll shop, past the residential district, and entering a bricked path surrounded by a forest of cherry blossoms, Kimiko chased the fleeing pink creature.

Late afternoon, the sun was beginning to set.

'_How long can she keep running?' _The pink creature looked back to Kimiko as this question creeped in its thoughts.

She was beginning to breath heavily. There was no way Kimiko could keep pace forever.

"-Oopmh!" That was, until unfortunate luck befell the pink creature, as it seemed to ram into something. _'Ow…' _Or some_one. _

"Huh?" Seeing the pink creature fall to the ground, Kimiko halted.

"…" And as the pink creature was able to regain its composure, said composure was quickly lost again as it looked to the person it bumped into. "…!" It eyes widened, body beginning to tremble.

Kimiko gazed at the figure. He looked like no person Kimiko has ever seen. Long hair that was pale-periwinkle in color? No man in Tyoko had that kind of hair. He wore a black tuxedoed shirt, along with white pants and calf-high boots that were black in color. What Kimiko could describe as truly bizarre though, was that this man donned a 'signature' black cape.

That long, periwinkle hair…that long, black cape…they both blew in the breeze as cherry blossom pedals flew past the man.

Kimiko took a step forward, "Who are you?"

"…" The man chose to ignore Kimiko's existence as he wordlessly faced the downed pink creature staring at him, "We, as an organization, are on the cusp of greatness." This man spoke with in a particular monotone pattern and failed to utilize contractions. This monotone pattern made the man come off as very apathetic or indifferent. "You are a magnificent creature with power only dreamt of in fabled tales. Yet, you choose to waste your energy playing this little game of 'hide and seek'."

"Excuse me?" When the man never responded to Kimiko's question, Kimiko called out to the man once more.

"…" Slowly, the man looked at Kimiko. His eyes were a sharp, silver color. They looked intimidating.

"Your name? You never said your name." Kimiko, such a naïve girl. Did it never occur to her that maybe her existence was insignificant to this man? She had no clue…

"My name…" But this time, the man decided to acknowledge her existence, "My name is of no importance."

"I'm Kimiko."

"You are really naïve enough to give your name to a complete stranger?" The man asked. "Those who do not learn from the mistakes of history are destined to repeat them."

"There's no use in learning history. All that matters is looking forward." This was Kimiko's logic. She chooses to be oblivious to history, and because of this, she has become naïve to the world around her.

'_Hmmm…Maybe she'll be naïve enough to help me.' _The pink creature on the ground heard everything coming from their mouths. Dealing with the 'Kimiko' girl certainly beat going back with the long-haired man.

"Hmph." The man returned his attention to the pink creature laying in front of him, "Come home with me."

In response to the man, the pink creature wordlessly shook its head. When the man approached the creature, the creature seemingly decided to act in defiance, floating back beside Kimiko.

"Woah, what are you doing?!"

Kimiko was caught off guard. "Hm?" But upon inspection of the pink creature from close up, Kimiko realized something…

'_I'm in trouble, and I really need somebody to trust. Please, will you help me?' _ The dream Kimiko had earlier today was suddenly starting to come back to her. She remembered accepting the pink creature's offer simply because the pink creature was cute. _'This is the beginning of a fine friendship…'_

"You're the creature who was in my dream…" Kimiko whispered while holding the creature in her arms, "You need my help?"

"Hm?" The pink creature stared at Kimiko questioningly, _'She's really willing to help me?'_

The mysterious man stepped forward, making sure to not allow Kimiko's attention to stray too far from him, "You will return it to me?"

Hearing the man's voice, the pink creature swiftly answered Kimiko's question with a hint of panic in its voice, "Yes, I need your help!"

"What should I do?" Kimiko had no clue as to _how _to aid the pink creature.

"You refuse to do as I say?" The man asked.

Kimiko faced the man once more, "I think it wants to come with me."

'_The naivety of this girl is frustrating.' _The man didn't allow his frustration to show, aside from his eyebrows furrowing and his eyes growing cold. _Was _he above inflicting harm to a little girl?

"Hand it over, or I will take it." The man stepped forward, his threat calm and cold.

Frustrating naivety it was, as Kimiko was too naïve to take in the man's change in facial expression that was meant to intimidate her. Rather than back down, Kimiko calmly answered to the man one more time, "No."

"…" In response, the man calmly started walking toward Kimiko and the pink creature.

"Um…" Kimiko was unsure what to expect. _'What is he trying to do?'_

The man inched closer. He was slightly taller than how he looked from a distance.

'_I don't think this creature belongs to him. He's a stranger. Besides, I found this creature at the shop. It should belong to me…Oh, but I already have a pokemon…' _Kimiko was contemplating to herself.

The man was now standing right in front of Kimiko. Any other person in the world would've attempted to fend off a stranger getting this close to them, even if the effort proved to be futile. But Kimiko wasn't a fighter, "Mmm…!" All Kimiko could do was crouch down and close her eyes, shielding the creature in the process.

The pink creature was astonished, "You're _not _going to fight him?!"

The man looked to the crouching Kimiko, "And just what is this suppose to accomplish? Is it suppose to make me go away?"

The pink creature grunted in frustration, _'Did I put my trust in the wrong person?' _It was too early to tell. Rather than leave the poor girl, the pink creature decided to take matters into its own hands. "Come on!"

"Oh-Wo-oah!" Kimiko yelped as she was suddenly grabbed by the pink creature. "Wh-where are we going?" Once again, Kimiko and the pink creature were running. It was a game of cat and mouse where Kimiko was now the one being pursued. They were running in the same direction they came from, making their way outside of the cherry blossom-surrounded path.

"Is he following us?" Kimiko asked as she looked back.

"Hmph!" Speeding through the cherry blossom leaves, was the black caped man who now had wings!

"Woah! Yes-Yes he is!" Kimiko was comedically hysterical as she quickly turned back to see what was in front of her. They were back in the residential district, running on the concrete-bricked ground.

It was only a matter of time before they made their way back to the Matryoshka Doll Shop. Of course, they were probably just going to pass it by…until…

"Of course, Kimiko _would _leave me to work clean outside." Walking out of the doll shop and onto the sidewalk, was a slightly irritated Torri, "Honestly, I wasn't upstairs for _that _long." She had changed from her school uniform, now wearing a pink sweater, a black skirt, black stockings, and brown boots, "Okay, maybe I _was _small talking with Mr. Matryoshka a little too long, but that's beside the point!" Over her outfit, Torri wore a white apron, and she was carrying a broom. But just as she was about to start sweeping-

"TOORRIIII!" Somebody screamed her name. The voice was somewhat distant and oncoming.

"Huh?" Down the street, Torri looked. It was Kimiko! And she was…being dragged by some sort of mysterious pink creature?

"WATCH OUT!" Kimiko yelled.

"Huh?!" But Torri had not the time to react. "Ooh!"

Kimiko and the pink creature had crashed into Torri.

Rubbing her back side, an annoyed Torri looked to Kimiko and asked, "Ouch…Why are you running like there's no tomorrow?"

"TOORRIIII! IwascleaningthedollshopandthenIsawthiswierddollthatblinkedatme!WHOKNEWTHATTHISDOLLWASACTUALLYALIVE?!ANYWAY,ICHASEDITANDNOWTHISWEIRDMANISCHASINGUSAND-" Okay, panicking was a part of human nature, but Kimiko was taking it to a new level. The way she was comedically trying to tell her entire story in one breath would be amusing if not for the fact that they were being chased.

Before Kimiko could finish her story, she was abruptly pulled by the pink creature, "Come on!"

"WOAH!" Kimiko grabbed Torri, bringing her along for the chase as well. "W-what are you doing?!"

"We're finding a place to hide!" Kimiko answered.

Torri turned around and laid her eyes on the black caped man chasing them, "That guy has wings?!" She then turned back to Kimiko, "I don't think we're going to outrun him!"

They had made they way out of the residential district, passed Central Square, and entered a rather dirty dirt road. It was easy to tell that this had been 'the road less travelled' for a long time, but that mattered not. Just where was this road going to lead?

…**.**

**Kimiko: Hello readers! My name is Kimiko, and this lovely pink haired girl is here to give you this Chapter's Eye Catch! I hope you'll like and subscribe, as the writer really wants your support!**

**Torri: Or does he?**

**Kimiko: Shut it! This is **_**my **_**Eye Catch!**

**Torri: Hmm…I wonder when I'll get to do the Eye Catch?**

**Kimiko: Anyways…Eye Catch, Off!**

…**.**

**Shojo Kimiko **

**Chapter 1B**

**Location:…**

Being chased by a mysterious man and follow 'the road less travelled', Kimiko, Torri, and the pink creature now found themselves at the foot of an abandoned mansion.

"The old mansion…" Torri whispered to herself as she took a step forward.

"Are we _really _going in there?" Kimiko was unnerved. It wasn't like she was scared of spooky mansions. She was just scared of _going into _the spooky mansion _at night. _With the setting Sun making its way to down to the other side of the world, Kimiko and Torri were now wandering in through the early hours of evening.

"Come on!" Contrary to the protests going on within Kimiko's mind, the pink creature urged Kimiko forward, "We need to hide."

"But…" Kimiko whimpered.

"Kimiko?" Putting a hand on Kimiko's shoulder, was a Torri who was trying to comfort her, "It'll be okay." She had a warm smile on her face that tried its best to assure Kimiko that nothing would happen.

"Hmph!"

"Oh?!" Kimiko, Torri, and the pink creature looked back, to see that the mysterious man was closing in on them.

Torri, now with a state of urgency, started pushing Kimiko and the pink creature into the mansion, "Come on! We've got to get in there!"

The trio had just enough time to scurry into any random room in the mansion by the time the mysterious man landed on the doorstep, "They left the door open." He spoke to himself with the same monotone, apathetic voice that alienated Kimiko earlier.

The man then proceeded inside the mansion.

"Seeking refuge in this mansion is a futile effort," The man began speaking, presumably to the pink creature in hiding. His voice echoed throughout the dusty mansion, "A mere game of hide and seek will not stand in between us and bringing about the new world."

"What is he talking about?" Torri whispered.

"Shh…!" Hurriedly, Kimiko held a finger to her mouth and motioned for Torri not to say anything, as the man could probably hear it.

…

…

…

*Click Clack*…*Click Clack*

The girls could hear the man's boots tapping against the rugged floor as he continued his search of the mansion. Where were the girls hiding, anyway?

*Click Clack*…*Click Clack*

'_Out of all the places to hide, we just HAD to choose…The room with a portrait of somebody staring right at me!' _Kimiko was unnerved. Illuminated by the light of the crescent moon making its first appearance outside, this room had but few decorations. There was a run-down chimney, an old rocking chair, and of course, the portrait of the elderly lady that Kimiko was staring at, _"Oh?! I think it blinked…!"_

While Kimiko was at odds with herself, the pink creature had a single thought in its head, _'We should be safe here…'_

*Click Clack*…*Click Clack*

*Click Clack*…*Click Clack*

*Click Clack*…*Click Clack*

With the halls windowless, the moon had no means of illuminating the hall. The mysterious man had no clue that within the dark hallway, he'd actually passed the closed door leading to the room Kimiko and the pink creature were hiding in.

'_Yes…' _The pink creature couldn't believe it. It was _actually _going to avoid capture for a second time!

*Click Clack*…*Click Clack*

The sound of his footsteps began growing distant. Until-

"!" The rocking chair started moving, creating a sharp squeaking sound that could surely be heard from outside the confines of the room.

The pink creature turned to Kimiko and Torri, eyes widened with paranoia, "Shhhhh! Knock it off…!"

"It's not me," Torri replied as she then turned to Kimiko.

"It's this room…I think it's haunted…!" If anything, Kimiko was more paranoid than the pink creature. _'First, the eyes on that portrait look like they're moving. Then, this rocking chair starts moving on its own!' _Kimiko wasn't moving the rocking chair either. Maybe this room _was _haunted.

Before the trio could stop the chair from moving, the door leading into the hallway was unceremoniously blasted open.

"Agh!"

"Ngh!" Both Kimiko and Torri shielded their eyes from the oncoming debris.

Smoke clearing, the trio were allowed a clear glimpse at who opposed them from the doorway

"…" The mysterious man.

"…" And an even more mysterious…What was it?

'_It's not a human, but it doesn't look like any pokemon either…?' _Kimiko and Torri were bewildered. It looked humanoid, but it didn't have a face.

'_What IS that thing?!' _It looked dangerous, as Torri was startled mentally.

The mysterious man slowly looked to the pink creature, "You do not have a say in the matter. You will be returning with me now." He was as cold and apathetic as before, as he reached out for the pink creature.

"Hey!" But just as the man made contact with the pink creature, Torri shouted.

"It's not yours to take!" Kimiko rushed to the pink creature and tried to pull it in for a hug, but as she did…

The man's stare hardened as he said to Kimiko, "You will no longer stand in my way."

As if on cue, the mysterious creature stepped in between Kimiko and the pink creature.

"Ah…" If the creature had eyes, those eyes would be intimidating the 'cowering' Kimiko right now.

"!" Following through on the man's order, the mysterious creature decided to go on the offensive. In the face of Kimiko and Torri, the faceless sphere serving as its head began to glow. Seconds later-

"AHHH!"

"AHHH!"

The glowing sphere caused an explosion felt throughout the haunted room. The window allowing for the moonlight to enter the room was completely destroyed, and Kimiko and Torri were sent flying through.

"Hm!" The mysterious creature followed the girls, landing softly on the grass outside.

"Ow…" Kimiko rubbed the back of her head as she and Torri sat up. The pink haired girl gasped as she wordlessly gazed past the mysterious creature and back into the old mansion. The man had successfully capture the pink creature.

"Get off…!" Even so, the pink creature was attempting to struggle out of the man's grasp.

'_It's in trouble.' _Kimiko thought to herself.

"Kimiko?" Torri called out to her best friend.

"Hm?" In response, Kimiko looked to Torri.

"This creature looks strong…"

"Maybe…?" As Kimiko trailed off before truly beginning her sentence, she rummaged through the pocket of her school uniform and pulled out something peculiar. She stared at her reflection in 'it'-A Pokeball. "…Maybe we just need some help?"

Kimiko was not a Pokemon Trainer, nor did she have any intention of ever 'training' any Pokemon. Her profession was simply 'An Ordinary Girl That Goes To School'. However, she _did_ have a 'Pokemon' friend or two that have been made over her short, ten-year-old life.

Torri watched as Kimiko wordlessly opened the Pokeball, releasing the Pokemon that was also _her _childhood friend.

The light of the Pokeball illuminated the moonlit grass in an even stronger light. When said light faded, a single Pokemon stood across from the mysterious creature opposing Kimiko and Torri. It slowly opened its eyes, "Hm?" It was a Sylveon, and it was confused. Why weren't they at the Matryoshka Doll Shop, or at Kimiko's house? "Om?" The Sylveon turned to Kimiko with a questioning expression on its face.

"Celestie!" Kimiko called the Sylveon by its name.

"Watch out!" Torri added, motioning for Celestie to take note of the creature standing before her.

"On!"

As soon as Celestie readied herself, the mysterious creature lunged at her.

Celestie dodged, allowing for the creature to land before Kimiko and Torri.

Torri turned and asked Kimiko, "Umm…does Celestie know any moves?"

"Umm…" Kimiko answered with an 'um' of her own, "I don't know?"

See, Celestie was not what you would call a 'battling' pokemon. She was accustomed to a domesticated lifestyle that was as cute and innocent as her fairy-like appearance would give off.

"But…" Kimiko and Torri had no clue if Celeste was a _weak _pokemon either. What if the Sylveon _did _know some moves? "Let's see…" Kimiko was brainstorming. _'I've seen pokemon fight on tv before…'_

Thankfully, Torri wasn't as oblivious as Kimiko, "Use Water Gun!" She called.

"?" Water Gun? _Everybody _had a confused look on their face, Celestie included.

"…"

"…"

"Vie?" Could a Sylveon even learn a water move in the first place?

It's official: Torri's command was cringeworthy. She facepalmed. Kimiko facepalmed. Would this blunder be enough for the mysterious man to smile if he wasn't paying so much attention to the pink creature?

"Hmph!" Once again, the mysterious creature lunged itself at Celestie.

"On!" This time, the Sylveon decided to take matters into her own hands-er…ribbons. As the creature closed in, Celestie used her ribbons to grab the floating sphere that was the mysterious creature's 'head'.

That was it, the creature was trapped! While the mysterious creature ensued on a struggle in an effort to free itself, Kimiko turned attention to the mysterious man.

"Let me go!" The pink creature protested.

"Your very existence birthed the old world, just as it will birth the new world in waiting," The mysterious man began going off on some sort of tangent, "Within your soul, lies a fragment of every living thing to ever exist, pokemon and human alike. What we as an organization seek, is the start of new truths and ideologies too great to be missed on simply because _you _refuse to cooperate." The man began glowing a white aura.

"Oh?" This was the first time the pink creature had seen the man emit this kind of aura. "W-Who are you?"

Before the creature's question could be met with a reply, it exchanged a moment-long stare down with the man "…" Was this the beginning of the end?

"I am the one who will cleanse your soul of the impure energy belonging to this world…" One of the man's silver wings flexed, before-

"AGH!" Before piercing through the body of the pink creature.

"No!" Kimiko yelped.

'_I'm in trouble…' _Once again, Kimiko had flashbacks of the dream she had-her conversation with the pink creature, _'Please, will you help me?'_

'_Even if I CAN help, what can I do?' _Kimiko asked herself. _'There must be something-ANYTHING-I can do to help!'_

Without word, Kimiko began rushing to the aid of the pink creature.

"Hmph!" But not without resistance from the mysterious clown-like creature that opposed her. The creature was able to break out of Celestie's grasp, and made a rush for Kimiko.

"On?!" Celestie was shocked the creature was able to break free so easily.

Just as Kimiko was about to re-enter the old mansion through the broken window, the mysterious creature appeared right in front of her. "Hmph!" The floating that was its head started glowing red. The rest of its figure started to inhaled, as if it were about to blow something out. Would it be too preemptive to put two and two together, and believe this _thing _was about to launch a stream of fire at Kimiko? An educated guess, the red sparks started emanating from the sphere when it looked ready to exhale.

Kimiko's eyes widened. The thought of being hit with fire paralyzed the girl with fear before the attack could escape the mysterious creature.

"Kimiko!" Only a fraction of a second stood in between the fire making its way to the outside world. Kimiko's name was called, as the mysterious creature was intercepted.

"Huh?"

"Hn?!" Everybody was surprised, but nobody more than the mysterious creature. It was intercepted…by Torri?

"Torri!" Kimiko called the name of her best friend as she tackled the mysterious creature to the ground.

"Kimiko…" Torri called Kimiko's name once more, "You have to stop that man…"

Kimiko and Torri had no clue as to what the mysterious man was trying to accomplish with the pink creature. Maybe his dialogue offers clue? But the girls have probably dismissed his words as weird ramble-talk by now.

'_The pink creature is cute.' _Kimiko remembered thinking this to herself when she first met the creature. That was the only reason why she agreed to help it. But then this man appeared. Even remembering the promise she made, Kimiko was still about to leave the pink creature as it was reunited with the man. There was nothing she could do, and involving herself any further would've accomplished nothing but create unnecessary stress. But now…the truths and ideologies that differed between the old and new world, they mattered not to Kimiko. Was the pink creature good, or evil? Kimiko wasn't keen on playing the altruistic hero, and she wasn't going to pretend she _was_. She wasn't some underdog or underachiever set out on proving everybody wrong or conquering the world by overcoming insurmountable odds. She was just an ordinary girl, wanting to help a friend, even if she didn't know its name…

…

…

…

'_Its name?'_

…

…

…

**Kimiko's Dream**

'_My name?' _Kimiko imagined herself talking to the pink creature. Like before, they were staring into the city of Tyoko below. The pink creature wasn't sure what its name was.

'_Well?' _Kimiko, growing anxious, probably realized this as well.

'_Um…'_

'_If you don't have a name, I can give you one.' _Kimiko proposed.

'_What do you have in mind?' _The creature asked.

'_How about…'_

…

…

…

**By the time Kimiko removed herself from her thoughts, not even a moment had past.**

"Lilac!" This was Kimiko's answer to the creature's cry for help, as she charged into the old mansion.

"What?" The man, with his glowing wing still pierced through the pink creature's body, turned around to face Kimiko.

"Lilac!"

"L-Lilac…?" It's consciousness was on the brink of fading, but hearing Kimiko shout that name was enough to keep the creature from closing its eyes.

Before the man could react, Kimiko ran past him. Kimiko ran the creature into a hug and kept running until it was pulled from the piercing grasp of the man's wing.

"No…" The eyes of the mysterious man widened as the white aura surrounding him and the pink creature started alternating between many colors. His monotone voice and apathetic nature snapped, it became visibly apparent that whatever the man was trying to do, Kimiko was able to thwart it just before the process was complete. If he was _really _serious about bringing about a new world, that would be he'd have to destroy the old world-the world Kimiko calls home. Did Kimiko just save the world?

"Kimiko…she did it…" Torri, who was still down after intercepting the clown-like creature, whispered to herself in an exasperated voice as she watched the scene inside the mansion unfold.

Celestie could only watch, but was on standby and ready to defend Kimiko should the man be persistent.

"Lilac…" Once again, Kimiko said that name as she embraced the pink creature.

"Lilac…?" The pink creature parroted.

"Lilac…" Kimiko pulled the creature out of her hug. As if answering the pink creature's questioning expression, she finished her sentence with, "…Your new name."

"My name, huh…?" The creature name 'Lilac'…Lilac was weak from being pierced by the man. It was so weak, it could only utter its name in a whimper before beginning to close its eyes. "…"

'_You're safe now, Lilac.' _Kimiko had a warm smile on her face, but the smile wouldn't last long.

Kimiko's sigh of relief was replaced by bewilderment, when some sort of spherical object phased out of where Lilac was pierced. "Huh?" The spherical object was a crystal, and it was glowing an seemingly unstable aura alternating between many different colors-the same aura surrounding Lilac and the mysterious man. The spherical crystal began to ascend. When it stopped, it was coincidentally eye-level with the very portrait Kimiko believed was haunted.

"This can't be…" It was as if the mysterious man knew what was going to happen next, as he said this out loud.

The spherical crystal…it started cracking. The cracks in the crystal started to separate the layers into specific sections. Each section turned a different color. Moments later, the cracks gave way, effectively snapping the crystal into many pieces. They looked like 'plates'. Each plate glistened in the night sky, sounding like the shattering of glass.

"No…" Whatever was left of the man's composure was quickly starting to disappear. "No…No. No! NO! NO!" Maybe the crystal originally belonged to the mysterious man. The way he was overreacting, this crystal must've had an important role. Did this role have something to do with 'creating the new world'?

All of the crystal plates began scattering. They could be anywhere within the city of Tyoko now. If this man had enough due diligence to search for the crystal plates, it was going to be quite the search. That is, except for one.

"Hm?" Kimiko watched as one plate descended it front of her. With Lilac still in her arms, she took one hand off, and extended it to catch the falling crystal piece. "What is this?"

"You!"

Kimiko was startled. The mysterious man screaming at her was approaching, and he wasn't in the nicest of moods.

"_He's after the Crystal Plate."_

"What?" Kimiko was caught off guard as a voice spoke to her in her head. It sounded like Lilac! "Lilac?" Kimiko was sure, but wanted confirmation, nonetheless. _"But you're unconscious. How can you talk to me?"_

"_I remember now. We made a pact." _Lilac answered.

A pact?

"_The dream. You said you'd help me in the dream."_

That's right…

"_I may not remember my name, but I do remember a little about how these Plates work." _

Kimiko stared at the Plate intently. It was white in color. _"How do you use it?"_

"_Repeat after me…"_

**Our pact has been made**

**Our path forged**

**Ancestors of all people and pokemon**

**Lend me your power!**

As Kimiko said those words, "Oh?" the Crystal Plate began glowing a white aura. _'Woah…' _When the aura engulfed Kimiko, her mind was smothered with images of many pokemon she didn't know. Felines, rabbits, giant bears and primates with double tails…Kimiko was engulfed by the aura of all these pokemon's spirit, and became overcome with the power she gained.

The outfit Kimiko was wearing began to change. No longer was she wearing the maroon blazer and grey skirt that was her school uniform. Taking shape, was her new outfit: A sleeveless, strapless, short-skirted dress that was white in color. Kimiko's ankle boots were the same white color. She donned black stockings, and long black gloves to go with her black obi and the big black bow being worn as an accessory on her head. Finishing Kimiko's transformation, was the appearance of a black, star-like emblem appearing on her chest. Little did she know, this emblem stood for 'Normal'.

Kimiko opened her eyes. Before she questioned her new outfit, she turned her attention to the approaching mysterious man.

"What?" Understandably, the man was bewildered.

Materializing in Kimiko's grasp, was some sort of staff. Black and white, the staff was. The staff was topped off with a green jewel. This was the Jewel of Life, while the staff was gifted from the Ancestor of all Pokemon.

Kimiko pointed the jewel of her staff at the mysterious man.

'_Release!' _If this wasn't a nod to the girl who was Kimiko's 'spiritual predecessor', what was?

Upon the word 'release', the jewel became surrounded by a translucent, holographic wheel that was gold in color. The translucent wheel began spinning rapidly around the jewel, and as it did, a huge stream of light energy was launched at the mysterious man.

There was no way the man could've anticipated such power to come from the jewel. But how? This beam of great energy-this 'hyper' beam of light…how was it able to be summoned by… _'That ordinary school girl…' _The man, staring into the face of defeat, found it absurd that the ancestor of all pokemon would choose this dull, ordinary girl. She was someone destined to _never _take part in the war between truths and ideologies that goes on in the world outside. And yet…The man closed his eyes as he thought to himself, _'Perhaps she was chosen BECAUSE she's an ordinary girl…I have underestimated her, and it appears this underestimation will lead to my defeat.' _Smothered by the light, the man had accepted the inevitable outcome as his mind drifted into a one-sided conversation with Kimiko, _'However, know this: A naïve girl like you will not stop the organization from achieving the new world they desire. Someday, ours paths will cross again.'_

The light of the beam too great to overcome, the very being of the man began to fade. The clown-like creature that opposed Kimiko and the others was also beginning to fade.

'_Blacephalon, it's time to rest…'_

The need for this power was brief, as when the man and that 'Blacephalon' were defeated, Kimiko began glowing that white aura once again. When the aura disappeared, Kimiko was no longer in the white dress. The maroon blazer and grey skirt that was her school uniform had returned.

"…" Lilac reappeared in front of Kimiko.

"Kimiko!" Torri called the name of her best friend. She and Celestie both ran to Kimiko, worried in case she may have been hurt. "Kimiko…" Torri repeated her name as she rested her hands on Kimiko's shoulders.

"On?" Celestie nuzzled Kimiko's leg. She was asking Kimiko if she was okay, but Kimiko was too naïve to understand whatever Pokemon could say.

Though Kimiko was facing Torri, her eyes were blank. Nothing in particular was wrong, Kimiko's mind was just wondering. _'What just happened? What was I wearing?' _Without answering Torri's question, Kimiko slowly turned to Lilac, but before eye contact was made, her eyes were attracted to something else. _'Hm?' _The white Crystal Plate, it was back, and descending right in front of Kimiko. Before the Crystal Plate could hit the ground, Kimiko softly took it in her grasp. "…"

"We need to get those Crystal Plates back." Before the moment could blend in with the stillness of the cold night, Lilac spoke.

"Let's go back to neighborhood," Torri said to Lilac, "You can explain everything to us then."

…**.**

**Location: Freedom Park**

Freedom Park-A playground for children. It had swingsets, seesaws, and jungle gym, and a merry-go-round. Kimiko, Torri, Lilac and Celestie elected to sit on the concrete park bench.

Both Kimiko and Torri stared into the Crystal Plate as Torri asked, "So why do we need to collect these plates?"

Lilac had limited knowledge of its past and why that man was after it. However, Lilac _does _remember encountering that man before today. What the man explained to Lilac, Lilac explained to the girls, "Alone, the Crystal Plates are no great threat-nothing more than antiques. But together…well, that man never exactly went into detail what will happen if all the Crystal Plates are utilized to their fullest potential. All he said was that the Crystal Plates, along with me, will bring about a 'new world'."

"What kind of world?" Torri asked.

"Who knows?" Lilac didn't know either, "That man has come close several times, tonight being no different. To tell the truth…he probably would've succeeded if you and Kimiko weren't here."

"But what happened to me?" Kimiko asked, "Why was I wearing that dress? And what was up with that staff?" In the moment, Kimiko had too much urgency to add in her usual comedic remarks. But now? Hah? This whole day made such little sense, it _had _to be a dream…Was it?

"Don't you remember?" Lilac asked, "We formed a pact. This pact, along with the Crystal Plate, allowed me to give you otherworldly magic."

Wait. So what defeated that man was _really _Lilac's magic? After everything that's happened, Kimiko is still just an ordinary girl…This didn't bother Kimiko in the slightest. It wasn't like Kimiko had any extraordinary goals anyway. Still, "This Crystal Plate is pretty," Kimiko said as she stared into her reflection.

"There are eighteen Crystal Plates in total." Lilac remarked, "You hold the first one-"

"-Meaning that there are seventeen left." Torri finished.

"What?" Kimiko questioned, "There's _seventeen _more? That's too much work!" When Kimiko agreed to be Lilac's friend, she thought the pact's obligation would be finished in a day or two, and then Lilac would stay as some sort of 'family pet' as everybody lived happily ever after. But _seventeen? SEVENTEEN?! _

"Come on, Kimiko!" Lilac urged.

"No way! I don't feel like collecting _seventeen _plates." Kimiko answered, "I don't care about saving the world. Besides, I'm sure some wannabe-hero would be more than eager to help get those plates."

Lilac drooped.

"Don't worry, Lilac!" But before Lilac's hopes were completely dashed, Torri stepped in to save the day. She had such an innocent smile on her face, "Kimiko says these things sometimes. She's a bit of a procrastinator-whether it be saving the world or World History."

"Hey!" Kimiko was not impressed. However, her facial expression was completely light-hearted and comedic. Laughter escaped the mouths of Torri and Celestie.

"She makes perfect 'ordinary girl' doesn't she?" Torri continued to chuckle.

With a smile slowly appearing on its face, Lilac replied, "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

**And so it Begins…Whether or not a certain 'somebody' wants it to.**

…**.**

**Kimiko: Hey guys and girls!**

**Torri: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

**Lilac: So much for trying to go against tropes and break the mold. Having a Sylveon is SO cliché, and we never even found out the man's name!**

**Kimiko: Sylveon? Oh yeah, Celestie! Well, the writer is well aware of 'overused' tropes, but decided against sacrificing the outline of the story for the sake of surprise. Not to worry though, ideas will be fresh! Pinky promise?**

**Torri: Celestie is here to stay!**

**Kimiko: And remember, readers-Everything happens for a reason. Minor details described in today's episode can always be revisited later on!**

**Lilac: Speaking of, what will the next Chapter be about?**

**Kimiko: Can't spoil the surprise!**

**Lilac: Can we at least see more of Tyoko? Or how about the First Tyoko School, or your house?**

**Torri: Lilac?! Be patient!**

**Next time on Shoujo Kimiko-Kimiko, Lilac & the Legend of the Chubby Plushie!**

**Everybody: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shoujo Kimiko!**

**Act 2: Kimiko, Lilac, and the Chubby Plushie!**

Once again, we find our heroine-Shoujo Kimiko, sleeping.

"Kimi…? _Kimiko…_"

Don't worry, it was totally okay for her to be asleep this time.

"Kimiko…"

Kimiko was enjoying her beauty sleep from within the comfort of her own room. There was no reason for her to wake up this time.

"Kimiko."

Or _was _there? Lilac wouldn't stop calling her name for some reason.

"Kimiko?"

"_Five. More. Minutes…" _Half asleep, Kimiko mustered just enough energy to pull the cover further over her face. Did she really think this would keep Lilac from calling her name?

The pink feline was confused. Lilac tilted his head as he said to Kimiko, "But it's morning time."

"Today's Saturday…" Kimiko's words came with a long-winded yawn.

Lilac wordlessly focused on the digital clock located on the night stand right next to Kimiko's bed. Today: FRI. Time: 0729. "I think 'FRI' stands for _Friday_, Kimiko."

Somewhere beneath the cover, eyes that had been dormant all morning shot open, "What?" Friday? Kimiko didn't want to believe it. She shot herself up, removing the cover. Revealed, were her violet colored night clothes.

"Good morning." Lilac was closer than Kimiko than she realized-_a lot _closer.

"Woah!" This startled Kimiko, causing her to fall out the bed completely. "Owie…" She rubbed her backside. A disgruntled sigh later, Kimiko shot back up and looked at the clock. "No way…" Kimiko hoped for Lilac to be wrong about what day it is. She'd rather be sent to a boarding school than deal with Ms. Rouge and another one of her World History lectures today. Even worse than the lectures, was Ms. Rouge's class mascot. That Purrloin loved to get Kimiko into trouble. However… "I'M LATE!" The clock DID in fact say Friday.

Congratulations, Kimiko! If you didn't know school was today, you can technically say that you're going an extra day this week! YES! YES! YES!

"No! No! No! I'm late! I'mlateI'mlateI'mlate!" Kimiko was in a scurry to get her school uniform ready before going to take a shower that _we all _knew would be rather short this morning.

"Kimi!" Talk about terrible timing! Only adding to Kimiko's stress, was Kimiko's room door being thrust open and her being greeted by a certain somebody.

Instinctively, Kimiko was able to quickly get Lilac out of plain sight by burying him with her covers. The person in Kimiko's doorway had no clue about her new friend.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

The name of this 'certain somebody' was June, and he was Kimiko's nosy little brother. "Who was that I heard you talking to?"

"Huh?" Inside, Kimiko was afraid June had found her out. She had to think of something quick! "Um, I was just having a nightmare…? Yes! That's right!"

"Uh huh…" The four-year old gave Kimiko a suspicious look-as if he was not at all convinced. "Dad-" June attempted to call somebody, before Kimiko hurriedly rushed up and covered his mouth.

"Shhh!" Her voice slipped to that of a whisper, "Call Dad, and _I'll_ tell him about your little _episode_."

June froze as if time itself came to a complete halt. What exactly was _the episode? _"Fine…" Whatever it was, it was enough to make June grumble. Right now, we'll just call _the episode _'Kimiko and June's Little Secret'. Kay?

"Good. Now get out!" Kimiko said this with finality, pushing her brother out of her room before he had a chance to agree or disagree. "Brothers…"

"You seem to have your hands full dealing with him," Lilac said as he reappeared from under the blanket.

"You have no idea. Four people in this house, and I'm the only girl." Kimiko remarked with a hint of exasperation.

The four-year old Kimiko had just dealt with? He was the first of Kimiko's two brothers. Also living at home was Kimiko's father. Three boys, one girl. _Yippee…_

Kimiko changed into the maroon blazer and grey skirt that was her school uniform. Following this, she grabbed her white bookbag and made her way to the kitchen, where she was greeted by the aforementioned boys.

"Vie!" Celestie the Sylveon was present as well. She greeted Kimiko with the usual nuzzling of her leg.

"Hmhm." Kimiko was able to put a smile on her face as she gave Celestie slow strokes-albeit, her smile was half-hearted.

"You're up late," said a voice.

Kimiko was already not thrilled with suddenly realizing that there was school today. What she _really _didn't need, was her older brother to make a big deal about it. He had blue eyes, and he had reddish brown hair that when down to his lower neck.

"You're so late for school that you might as well take your time. It'll make no difference, really." His name was Leonard, and he had a certain way with words that just 'irked' Kimiko. His sarcasm was very dry and down to earth. Perhaps Leonard's just grown into an adult-he IS nineteen-years old, "You really are too young to wake yourself up. I _do _have a few coworkers who'll be more than happy to babysit."

"Shut it!" The struggles of having an older brother who just loved teasing you…Yup, Kimiko knew those struggles all too well, "I'm not a baby…!" She grumbled.

"Now, now. It's too early in the morning for your antics. Leon? Kimi?" Kimiko's father, a brown-haired Adrian, had a light-hearted smile on his face as he spoke to his children.

"But he started it!" Kimiko pleaded, though she knew her protests would be a lost cause. She and Leonard stared each other down.

Call it the curse of being a middle child. On one end, June was the nosy little brother that just wouldn't go away, and Father would usually take his side when he and Kimiko argued. Then there's Leonard, aka Leon. Father would take Leon's word over Kimiko's because he was 'old enough to understand how the real world works'. Kimiko's father wasn't mean or anything. In fact, Kimiko was very much a 'Daddy's girl'. She just wished Father wouldn't be so oblivious when it came to her brothers picking on her.

But who is Kimiko's mother? Simple. Her name is Kairi, and she's what you would call a Foreign Service Officer, or a diplomat. She travels far and wide to distant lands as part of her career in foreign relations. It's been a long time since Kairi has been home.

Nevertheless, Kimiko and the guys were one big happy family.

**...….**

Following a rather rushed breakfast, Kimiko put on her bookbag and made her way to school. Leon was a working adult, while June was too young to go to school, making Kimiko the only student in the house.

By the time Kimiko arrived, class was already in session for First Tyoko Grade School. There were no students outside, making a tardy Kimiko stick out like a sore thumb.

"Eooowww…" Looking out through an open window with a gaze wandering throughout the campus, a Purrloin yawned loudly. "Meow?" It was a rather boring and routine morning for the feline, that was until it saw the familiar pink haired girl making her way on campus. "Meow…"

"So how long is this 'school'?" Lilac was curious, propping from inside Kimiko's bookbag and taking a look at the surroundings.

"Get back inside!" Kimiko was paranoid about Lilac being out in public, and quickly urged the pink feline to return inside the bookbag.

You never know who could be watching you. Lilac told Kimiko not to be naïve when it came to being out in public, as there could be more bad people after him. Kimiko has taken those words to heart, not for sake of Lilac or the world. She just wanted to keep herself out of trouble for smuggling a pokemon in secret. With nosy little June at the house all day, leaving Lilac a home would be foolish. That meant Lilac would have to go to school with Kimiko and Celestie.

"I hate this!" Lilac was starting to see the cons of his own advice, "Do I really have to stay in this cramped up bag all day?"

"I'm sorry." Kimiko answered, confirming that Lilac _would _have to remain in the bookbag, "This is the safest place I can think of. I doubt anybody will find you."

"Meow." From inside the window, the Purrloin gave a mischievous smirk. Perhaps Kimiko spoke too soon concerning Lilac being found. _This_ feline was going to have some fun today!

**...…..**

Despite being in the classroom, Kimiko was kind of out of it. She knew better than to fall asleep now, but she had completely zoned out.

"And it was on this day in the era of Edo that fate decided to aid the cause of the 'common person'. Under a new government regime, the era of samurai and swordsmen came to an end, and peace finally found its way to Tyoko, and the rest of Johto." Ms. Rouge was in the middle of one of her lectures.

"Man…" World History…Kimiko could find a million things more interesting than learning about the obsolete news of yesterday. She could be staring out the window and into the vast world around her…_if _she had a seat next to the window. But alas, she was cursed with sitting in the back of the middle row.

"The beginning of peace in Tyoko…" In stark contrast, Torri was very much into what Ms. Rouge was talking about. Her eyes remained glued on her notebook as she continued to take detailed notes.

"Meow…" Meanwhile, the Purrloin's eyes never left Kimiko's white bookbag.

Let's see…Kimiko's half awake, while Torri's too into her notes to pay attention to what's going on around her. _Yes! _Now was the perfect time to find out what was in Kimiko's bag!

"Meow." With a smile, the Purrloin hopped from its perch on the windowsill and started making its way toward the bag. Slowly but surely, as quiet and nimble a_s a cat…_

"The people who once thrived during the era of Edo were opposed to this kind of change. With mindless murder through the use of swordsmanship being called 'inhumane' and the use of swords eventually outlawed, these swordsmen were out of work, and unable to function in the new world around them. There were plots to assassinate government officials and even expats from the Western world. If international crisis were to start here, countries around the globe would inevitably wage war, thus increasing demand for swordsmen."

"…" Purrloin closed in on the bag as Ms. Rouge's lecture continued.

"Even with these assassinations, the rise of firearms during the late 19th century rendered the swordsman obsolete. Peace would once again set over Tyoko, Meiji, and the rest of Johto, where it remains to this day."

"Meow…" There it was, the bookbag was right in front of Purrloin as it was right under Kimiko's desk. Its mouth hung open, and its eyes glittered with anticipation. What was going to happen? Was a new creature going to be discovered? Was Purrloin going to get it kicked out before it could hog all the attention from the other students? Will Purrloin be able to get Kimiko into trouble by starting a little episode? There was an abundance of possible outcomes being plotted by the imagination of the mischievous feline. "Meow."

"Hey!"

"Meow?" The Purrloin sweat dropped. Was the little cat _already _found out?

"Get from under there!" Apparently so, as the cat was spotted by Kimiko.

"Meow." But as usual, Purrloin was willing to make a scene out of the rivalry it had with Kimiko. The cat adopted a glazed look in the eye as it chose to act defiant with Kimiko.

"Go on!" Kimiko wasn't going to have any of Purrloin's antics today, as she forcefully shoved the feline from under her desk using her leg.

"Kimiko?" Torri called in concern, giving Kimiko a questioning look.

"Kimiko." Ms. Rouge called, halting her lecture, "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" She was exasperated with Kimiko, as usual.

"That evil cat's trying to violate my personal belongings!" Kimiko made it sound as if Purrloin was committing some sort of crime. But of course, Kimiko _had _to exaggerate. Whether or not Kimiko was a naïve child or a responsible adult, Ms. Rouge would _always _have a bias in favor of her own kitten. "Purrloin's always trying to get me in trouble!"

"Perhaps that should be your motivation to get your grades up." Ms. Rouge countered, " Or would you rather continue to space out during my class and end up having to repeat it?"

"But Ms. Rouge-" Kimiko tried to protest further, but was interrupted by Ms. Rouge.

"Kimiko, that's enough. Now have a seat and _pay attention._"

It was as if Ms. Rouge was insulting Kimiko's intelligence. Kimiko was a smart girl, but didn't care for World History nonetheless. Having Ms. Rouge act like Purrloin did nothing wrong only got Kimiko upset. She wasn't some delinquent in danger of dropping out! Geez!

"Don't worry about it, Kimiko." Torri could see Kimiko on the verge of taking her anger out on somebody. Kimiko couldn't fight if her life depended on it, but that sort of behavior would still look bad on her. The only thing Torri could do was whisper to her best friend to calm down.

"…" Kimiko sighed in frustration before looking at Torri. "…" Torri being here really kept Kimiko sane. It was good that a second set of eyes, ears, and judgement were there for Kimiko to vent when she was having a rough day. "Thank you, Torri." Kimiko took her seat, deciding to take the loss before doing something she might regret.

Before returning her attention to the lecture, Kimiko moved the bookbag to where it was now sitting on her lap. That Purrloin wouldn't go through the effort to expose her _now. _

"Meow."

Kimiko eyed Purrloin with furrowed eyebrows.

"Meow."

The feline returned Kimiko's angry gaze with a smile that just screamed _'I'm onto your little secret'. _

Kimiko wasn't about to lose to that cat or give it the satisfaction of being right. _'Bring it on, stupid cat.'_

**...….**

After World History, Kimiko had the classes of Home Ed, Basic Arithmetic, and English Literature. Compared to World History, those classes were easy, as Purrloin wasn't there to give her a bad time…on most days.

"Meow?" Purrloin was determined to unearth the secret Kimiko holds in her bookbag. So when World History ended, Purrloin followed Kimiko to her next classes.

In Home Ed, it was mandatory for students to store their bookbags in cubbies located at the entrance of the room, as this class was very hands on. This was Purrloin's perfect opportunity!

"Meow…" As quiet and nimble as a cat…again. This time, Purrloin was able to touch Kimiko's bookbag with its paw. _'Finally.' _The feline narrowed its eyes. Yes, the secrets held by the pink-haired Kimiko were about to be revealed!

…

…

…

Until…

"Meow?!"

"Oh, hello there?" Purrloin's covert operation was uncovered, as the feline was unceremoniously grabbed by somebody. "What are you doing here?" A fellow student of Kimiko and Torri. Her name was Aiko. She was a little on the short side, had short burgundy hair that went down to her neck, as well as a single pale-pink colored bang that stuck out like a sore thumb. Her teardrop-shaped eyes were dark brown in color, basically letting the entire world know of her Johto descent.

"Meow…" Purrloin should've guess that multiple students would share the same classes as Kimiko. But Aiko in particular?

"I'd love to take you home cutie!" Aiko was a student with a strong personality. She was very outspoken and sometimes had a habit of saying the wrong thing, even if she didn't mean it. Nevertheless, she had her affectionate side, namely with the Purrloin she was nuzzling.

"Hm?" Curious, Kimiko looked away from her Home Ed guidebook. "What…?!" Kimiko pointed her finger at the cat, her finger shaking, "You're not supposed to be here!" With a grunt, Kimiko approached Aiko and the Purrloin she was nuzzling.

"Oh, Kimiko?" Aiko just realized that Kimiko had approached her, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes!" She wanted nothing more than to teach Purrloin a lesson, "That cat…it's _EVIL!"_

Purrloin smirked, _'Why, thank you very much!'_

"No it isn't." With a smile on her face, Aiko disagreed with Kimiko.

Once again, people choose to side with Purrloin. "Meow-OWOWOW!"

"Purrloin just wants to have some fun. Yes you do!" Aiko nuzzled the cat once more, before pulling it into a hug and carrying it off somewhere. "You can come work with me today!" Aiko was a girl who could suffocate a person with her hugs.

"Meow…! Meow…!" Talk about karma. Purrloin picked the wrong class to go snooping around.

With a smile on her face, Kimiko sarcastically waved to Purrloin, "Bye bye!"

**...….**

Against its will, Purrloin spent the day with Aiko and whatever classes she went to. By the time the feline was able to escape, lunch had already passed and the end of the school day was near. "Meow." Kimiko could be anywhere on campus right now. So the best Purrloin could do was wander around until it could spot the pink-haired girl.

"…_Wait!" _But then the cat hatched an idea. It was almost the end of the school day, right? All Purrloin had to do was wait at the school entrance and Kimiko would inevitably pass by! "Meow." Purrloin hummed to itself as it casually started on its way to the school entrance, albeit at a very slow pace.

Downstairs to the bottom floor, outside the building, and past the decorative fountain, Purrloin made its way to the school entrance.

"Meow." The feline knew better than to let Kimiko catch it sneaking around this time, so it decided to hide in a nearby shrub to conceal itself. _'Whatever creature's in that bag will be discovered…' _Purrloin was the only one who had any clue as to what Kimiko was hiding from everybody, so only it could save the school-and get Kimiko in trouble at the same time!

Just before the wait for the school bell began, from within the shrub, Purrloin spotted something from the corner of its eye. "Mm?" It slowly approached the object to get a better glimpse as to what it was. "Meow?" But even when Purrloin got in front of it, it had no idea what the mysterious object was.

Let's see…this object was glass…or crystal? Anyways, the crystal was as red as a ruby. It was probably worth a lot of money...or maybe it was worth so much that it was priceless.

…

…

…

A Crystal Plate! What Purrloin found in the shrub was a Crystal Plate! "Meow?" But the feline didn't know that. The feline had no clue about the eighteen Crystal Plates and how collecting them could bring about 'the new world'. All Purrloin saw the red Crystal Plate as was something of value it could steal. Purrloin was _used _to stealing things. "Meow." So instinctively, Purrloin grabbed the Crystal Plate and held it in its mouth. Purrloin's emerald-green eyes turned red, and its started glowing a red aura. However, Purrloin didn't pick up on these anomalies. All Purrloin cared about was keeping watch for when Kimiko passed by. Once the creature living inside her bag was exposed, the feline was going to cash in on the plate in its mouth.

**...….**

**Lilac: Hello again, readers. My name is Lilac. I'm the mysterious, unnamed creature who will give you your Eye Catch of the day!**

**Torri: What? But I said I would do the Eye Catch today!**

**Lilac: You snooze, you lose?**

**Kimiko: Aww! Look at cute little Lilac trying to act cool and mysterious!**

**Lilac: Wha? Listen here, I am NOT cute! I'm a boy!**

**Torri: Haha, the fact that he's trying to act tough makes him look even more cute!**

**Kimiko: I know, right?**

**Lilac: I suppose this is the part where I let out a frustrated grunt, but this is only an Eye Catch.**

**Torri: Be sure to Review and Subscribe, readers! Bye Bye!**

**Lilac: Hey, I was supposed to say that!**

**Torri: '**_**You snooze, you lose'. **_**Eye Catch, Off!**

**...….**

**Shoujo Kimiko**

**Chapter 2B**

With the ringing of the final school having come and gone, the end of the day was here. Students, boys and girls alike, were elated to finally be free from their studies for the rest of the day…until it was time to do homework. Some students were more excited than others, rushing off the campus like it was going out of style. Other students took their time, preferring not be caught up in the rush. Conversations of all sorts could be heard. Some student wanted nothing more than to go straight home just watch their favorite television shows. Other students carried heavier conversations, talking about whether or not they had done enough to pass their respective grades. Very few were talking about the concept of 'stopping all this studying in order to travel as a Pokemon Trainer'. And then we had Kimiko and Torri…

"We should go to the Matryoshka Doll Shop today." Torri suggested, as she and Kimiko were walking across a stone bridge, a local stream of water underneath.

"On?" Celestie questioned. Outside of school grounds, Kimiko could release the Sylveon from her Pokeball.

Kimiko agreed, "Mrs. Lillian is probably confused as to why we suddenly no-showed the shop yesterday."

Lilac propped up from inside Kimiko's bookbag. With no students in sight, it was now safe for the pink feline to be out, "We're going back to that doll shop?"

Lilac recalled the abundance of dolls that were in the doll shop yesterday. There was one doll in particular that caught Lilac's eye though.

_~ The pink creature floated toward one doll in particular. Nothing special about it, it was just the creature's favorite. What was it? It was a pokemon, and it looked like a fire pig. Being chubby made it look that much more cute and huggable-like a panda.~_

The chubby fire pig…yep, Lilac's mood improved upon hearing that he'll have a chance to see his favorite doll again. Maybe Kimiko and Torri will let him keep the chubby plushie!

Past the stone bridge, around the park, and into the residential district, Lilac and the girls had made their way to the Matryoshka Doll Shop. Upon returning Lilac to Kimiko's bookbag, and upon entering the shop, Kimiko, Torri, and Celestie were all greeted with a familiar face.

"You three are lively today. Good afternoon!" Smiling at the girls, was a beautiful woman with flowing brown hair that went down to her back. She wore a short-skirted dress that was pewter in color, and had long sleeves.

"Hello, Mrs. Lillian!"

"Syl. Veon!" Celestie and the girls greeted the woman.

Mrs. Lillian, the owner of the Matryoshka Doll Shop.

"Mrs. Lillian, you left the shop unlocked when you went out yesterday." Torri told the shop owner what happened, without mentioning Lilac or the mysterious man. "Did something happen?"

"So you two _were _here yesterday…" Mrs. Lillian retained the smile on her face, "Forgive my forgetfulness. An accident, it was. And yesterday was the first time."

"But Mr. Matryoshka was here." Torri attempted to justify Mrs. Lillian leaving the shop unlocked.

"Yes, but he gets so into his little projects," Mrs. Lillian said, "He'll stay in his workroom for days at a time and lose track of the world outside…Well, I guess it can't be helped now. It must've been an ordinary day for nothing to happen. I mean, the shop _was _seemingly untouched when I got back."

Kimiko and Torri looked at each other. Mrs. Lillian was quick to jump to conclusions. It was for the best that she didn't know about what took place last night.

"Well," changing the subject, Torri returned her gaze to Mrs. Lillian, "Shall we get started?"

Mrs. Lillian nodded, "I see you two polished the shelves and countertops yesterday, so maybe you could help run the register with me."

'_Yes!' _Torri's eyes lit up. The mind of a young child was typically enamored at the sight of money in large amounts, and Torri's mind was no different. Running the register was her favorite. "Well, let's get changed-" Torri started walking toward the staircase leading upstairs, but was stopped by Kimiko.

"Hold it!" Kimiko interjected, "You took too long getting changed yesterday!" Kimiko's complaining kind of came off as nagging, "Today's my turn to change first!" Kimiko didn't even wait for Torri to agree.

"On?" Celestie wondered why Kimiko was being so pushy, but followed her nonetheless.

"Hm?" Torri was caught off guard as Kimiko strolled past her and into the staircase. It's not like Torri was taking her time. After changing her clothes yesterday, Torri walked by Mr. Matryoshka's room. She was curious as to what he was working on. One question led to the next and so on. Torri lost track of time, and by the time she returned downstairs, Kimiko had disappeared.

By why would Kimiko be annoyed with what happened yesterday? Because of Torri, Kimiko was able to meet Lilac!

Well, the least Torri could do was let Kimiko change first today, so she let her pink haired friend go without argument. Mrs. Lillian didn't know it, but Lilac was hidden in kimiko's bookbag.

It was going to be a rather routine afternoon.

…

…

…

"Meow?" Or perhaps not? "Meow…" Why, that nosy cat…not only did Purrloin follow Torri and Kimiko, it was peaking through the window, getting a glimpse at Kimiko's bookbag just before she disappeared into the staircase leading upstairs. "Meow…!"

Kimiko was in for a _long _afternoon.

**...…...**

In the guest bedroom, Kimiko was addressed as she took off her maroon blazer.

"I hate staying in that bag all day." Lilac was laying on the bed, looking at Kimiko. "Is it going to be like this everyday?"

"I'm sorry," Kimiko threw her blazer on the bed, "I'm still thinking of a better way to keep you from being discovered."

Lilac knew the risk of being within the public eye. If more bad people were out to capture him, it was best Lilac remain hidden. But to be cooped up inside a bookbag all day? There had to be a better way of going about this.

Kimiko's blazer landed on Lilac. Propping up from beneath said blazer, Lilac asked Kimiko, "Do you have any ideas?"

Kimiko, with an apologetic look on her face, slowly shook her head.

"Eon." Celestie was apologetic as well. The Sylveon was sitting right next to Lilac.

"What about Torri?"

"I'm not sure." Kimiko replied as she removed her grey skirt. She then opened the closet in the guest room and selected the outfit she wanted to wear.

Moments later, Kimiko was wearing a white long-sleeve shirt, worn over an overall-skirt that was black in color. She retained the red hair-bow and white stockings she wore with her school uniform, as she preferred the accessories.

"Alright." Kimiko was set, and ready to return downstairs. "Time to get to work!"

"On!" Celestie cheered.

"Can you at least ask Torri if she has any ideas?" Lilac knew that Kimiko going downstairs meant that he would have to return to Kimiko's bookbag. He was not a fan, but he was hoping against hope that Torri would at least have a solution to his problem.

"Don't worry." Kimiko answered, "I'll leave my bookbag here. Torri will be up here in a moment to change clothes. You can talk to her then, okay?"

Lilac nodded.

**...…..**

Kimiko left the guest bedroom, Celestie following her. On her way downstairs, Kimiko pased Mr. Matryoshka's room and greeted the man, but he was too preoccupied with his work to notice. Kimiko didn't mind, as this was normal. Making her way downstairs, Kimiko passed the kitchen, as well as the open window in the hallway.

"Meow?" But as Kimiko passed the window, she missed something: the Purrloin who was now carrying the red Crystal Plate in its mouth. Celestie missed this as well. "Meow." When Kimiko and Celestie were out of sight, the coast was clear for Purrloin to enter the house through the window.

"Haha, you look cute, Kimi!" Torri's voice could be heard from Purrloin was, as she gave Torri her usual compliment.

"Well, it's just one of my normal outfits." Kimiko was modest. Maybe one could guess that she was blushing?

As their conversation continued, Purrloin made its way to the staircase.

"No need to be modest, Kimiko," Mrs. Lillian said.

"Yeah. My mom told me that we're getting to that age where boys start looking at us different." Torri telling this to Kimiko, it was as if Kimiko was too naïve to realize this. Maybe this was a wake-up call, "Some of the boys at school are already staring at you."

"Wha? Really?!" It was confirmed-Kimiko w_as _too naïve to notice. She was too naïve to notice toe boys in her class, and she was too naïve to notice the Purrloin she had passed by moments ago.

"Meow." As the echoes of Kimiko's conversation became distant, the Purrloin had made its way up the stairs, and when it did, "Meow?" It halted, as there were several rooms to choose from.

_Eenie, Meenie, Minie, Mo… _Which room was the Purrloin going to choose?

"…" This cat was on a mission to discover one of the world's greatest secrets. Mission Impossible? Not really, but this was close. What kind of creature was Kimiko hiding in that bag? Purrloin passed the first room on its search. "?" There was a man. Purrloin's now-red eyes grew wide, and the feline quickly retreated a couple of steps before it could be discovered, hiding behind the wall just before the doorway. _"Hm?" _With no sounds coming from the room, Purrloin slowly peered its head, peaking into the room. The man's back remained turned. It seemed as though he didn't notice the cat.

With a silent sigh of relief, Purrloin passed the room and continued on its mission to discover the mystery of Kimiko's bag.

The second room door was closed. _"Okay." _Purrloin passed the door. If the bookbag wasn't in the rooms that lie ahead, the feline planned to return to this door.

With no luck in the first and second rooms, maybe the third time would be the charm? That is was Purrloin was hoping. _May lady luck be on the side of the feline thief!_

This door was open, and there were no people inside. _"Meow?" _But what _was _inside…The Purrloin's eyes widened once again, as there it was! Kimiko's bookbag, and it was lying right on the bed! _"Perfect…!" _Purrloin smirked, as this was its chance to expose Kimiko! It proceeded into the room, hopped onto the bed, and inspected the bag closely. "…" The bag was zipped shut, and it was seemingly motionless.

Could Kimiko have taken the creature out the bag?

"Meow." Purrloin couldn't take its chances. With the need to be thorough, the cat unzipped the bookbag. This was it! The discovery of a hidden treasure that would change the world as we know. "Meow…!" The creature hidden inside the bookbag…_wasn't there? _"Meow…?" Purrloin was confused. The feline _saw _something come from the bag this morning. How…Could the feline's instincts have been w_rong _today?

No.

"Hm?" Nobody was in the room, not even Kimiko. _Of course _Lilac was seize the opportunity to enjoy a moment outside of the bookbag. The pink feline was savoring its moment of freedom, but he had great hearing that allowed him to pick up on the near-inaudible footsteps of Purrloin as it approached the room. Instinctively, Lilac found a nice hiding spot inside the closet. From behind nearly-closed doors, Lilac watched Purrloin, waiting for it to leave. _'I guess this is the evil cat Kimiko was talking about.' _

"Meow." Purrloin's sight remained fixed on the inside of the bookbag. No matter how much the feline wanted to deny it, it's instincts had failed today. Maybe it was time to go home. "Meow…"

Lilac watched as the cat sighed in defeat. There was no reason for Lilac to risk being discovered, even by a pokemon. "Hm?" That was, until the Purrloin turned around, ready to exit to room and call it quits. _'Is that?!' _

Yes, it was. There, inside Purrloin's mouth, Lilac saw the red Crystal Plate.

The pink feline couldn't believe it. Now there was a reason to risk being discovered. With haste, Lilac exited the closet, appearing in front of Purrloin. "You!"

"Meow!" Purrloin's eyes narrowed. _'I knew it! It's that creature who was hiding in the bookbag!'_

Both felines stared at each other. Moments passed, before an observant Purrloin noticed something: Lilac's gaze was on the red Crystal Plate in its mouth. Did Lilac _need _this object?

"Meow." Purrloin smiled, as it hatched a scheme. If it could lead Lilac to Kimiko, it could prove that Kimiko was the pink feline this entire time. Why, Kimiko would get in trouble! Lilac would be taken away! And _maybe _Purrloin would become enough of a hero that all the humans would spoil it for the rest of its life! Yes, now was Purrloin's chance!

Purrloin made a run for it.

"Hey you!" With cat-like reflexes of his own, Lilac reacted fast enough to start chasing Purrloin before it could get far.

The two felines passed the room with Mr. Matryoshka, and once again failed to take his attention away from his work. They were yet to be discovered.

Down the stairs, through the hall, and past the kitchen, Purrloin and Lilac made their way to the front of the shop.

"Hmm hmm hmhm hmm." They made their way passed a Torri who was humming to herself, just as her back was turned.

'_Yes!' _Purrloin was closing in on Kimiko and was ready to expose her secret. _'Yes yes yes…!' _Until-

"Now let's see…" Until a certain brown-haired woman stepped in front of the feline, barring its path.

"!" Purrloin's eyes widened.

It was Mrs. Lillian, and she was casually grabbing a plush doll. It was the chubby fire-pig plush, and it was a little crooked on the shelf.

"Meow!"

"Ngh!"

As Mrs. Lillian picked up the chubby plushie, Purrloin and Lilac bumped into her leg.

"Hm?" Mrs. Lillian wasn't exactly startled, but nonetheless, she was surprised when looking at the two felines who bumped into her leg. Maybe she could've just blown them off as plushies that fell of the shelf, but it was too late. Mrs. Lillian had already seen them move. "Hello?" She picked up the Purrloin who was somehow able to keep the Crystal Plate in its mouth. "And who might you two be?" She held Purrloin and gazed down to Lilac as she addressed them both.

"Sylveon?" The ruckus caught Celestie's attention.

"What's going on-" Torri approached the scene, but halted her question midway when she saw Lilac out in the open. _'Oh no…!'_

"No way…!" Kimiko saw Lilac out in the open too, but it wasn't until she saw Purrloin that she let out a sudden outburst, "That stupid cat followed me here?!"

"Kimiko, Purrloin's got a Crystal Plate!" Torri exclaimed.

"Kimiko? Torri?" Mrs. Lillian asked, "You girls seem to know these two. Care to explain what's going on?"

"…" Kimiko froze. She was in a tough spot. She'd promised not to let Lilac be discovered by anybody. How could her promise fall through on the _first day? _She was thinking of something, anything to say to Mrs. Lillian. By all means, she must not discover who Lilac really is.

"Kimiko." But as Kimiko was brainstorming, Torri pulled her from her thoughts. "We should tell Mrs. Lillian. Besides, Lilac _was _first found in her shop."

'_She's right.' _Kimiko thought. If there was any person in the world Kimiko could afford to tell her secret to, it was Mrs. Lillian. Yes, Kimiko and Torri had no qualms about trusting Mrs. Lillian.

And so, Kimiko and Torri told Mrs. Lillian everything. About Lilac, and the mysterious man that was after him. With the girls hiding nothing, Mrs. Lillian had no questions to asked. She understood the predicament they were in, and agreed to keep Lilac's existence a secret from the world. But after everything was explained, there was still one question Kimiko wanted answered.

"What's Purrloin doing with a Crystal Plate, though?"

Mrs. Lillian was still holding Purrloin, as well as the chubby-pig plushie.

Kimiko approached the feline, reaching out to grab the Crystal Plate from its mouth.

"Meow!" But Purrloin was resistant.

"Hey you!" Kimiko glared at Purrloin, "Give it up, now!"

Purrloin shook its head, smirking. In response, Kimiko grabbed the Crystal Plate and attempted to pull the it out of Purrloin's mouth by force.

"Meow…!" The Crystal Plate was Purrloin's treasure to keep. It found the plate fair and square, and it was not going to lose it to a naïve girl like Kimiko. The feline gave a valiant effort, but when Torri and Celestie came to aid Kimiko, the struggle was over.

"Hey!" Kimiko became a victim of her own momentum, as when Purrloin's mouth opened, she instinctively let go of the Crystal Plate and flinched when it flew up in the air. When the Crystal Plate landed…

"Oh no…!" It landed on the chubby plushie Mrs. Lillian was holding.

One would have expected for the object to simply bounce off the plushie, landing harmlessly on the cherrywood floor. To get this prediction wrong would not bring into question one's intelligence level. In fact, the when the Crystal Plate made contact with the chubby plushie, it actually stuck to the pig like glue. It would only remain that way for a split second…

"Huh?!" Torri was bewildered, as the red Crystal Plate began phasing _into _the chubby plushie. It was like the plate was melting into it.

'_That Crystal Plate…it must be Fire!' _Lilac exclaimed in his thoughts. The chubby plushie pig…that was Lilac's favorite doll in the shop. "Be careful!" Lilac called to Mrs. Lillian, "That plushie is dangerous."

Mrs. Lillian watched as the Crystal Plate melted completely into the chubby plushie, "What's wrong? It's just an ordinary Pignite doll-wha?"

The chubby-plushie started glowing a red aura.

From within Mrs. Lillian's arms, Purrloin's eyes narrowed. "Meow…" The treasure…it now lied within the body of this _meaningless _doll. Despite all its protests, Purrloin could not guard the Crystal Plate. The feline that had always played the role of the thief, just had its most prized possession stolen from it. Now Kimiko and her friends were the thieves. Ironic, isn't it? "Meow…" From finding the treasure, to following Kimiko all the way here, to finally discovering the secret the lied in her bookbag. The moment in which Purrloin felt satisfaction in successfully exposing Kimiko and Lilac was a hollow victory. Not being able to retrieve the Crystal Plate would completely overshadow the victory Purrloin achieved today. The Crystal Plate needed to be recovered at all costs, even if that meant ripping open the chubby plushie that lie before Purrloin. "Meow…!" Eyes narrowed, Purrloin protruded its claws, and proceeded to take a swipe at the chubby plushie.

Kimiko and the others gritted their teeth. Could Purrloin really stoop to a lower level of playing dirty?

"Meow…?!"

Even more shocking than Purrloin's intent to destroy the chubby plushie, was the action of the chubby plushie _itself. _It _extended its arm, _blocking Purrloin's attempted swipe.

Mrs. Lillian stood agape, "!" Shocked, she dropped both Purrloin and the doll.

"Meow." Purrloin landed on its feet, as a feline instinctively should.

"…" But then the Pignite plushie landed, slowly and softly on the floor. It continued to glow the red aura.

"On." Celestie cried.

"That doll…" Kimiko was in disbelief.

"Is that plushie _alive?" _Torri asked.

"It's the Crystal Plate of Fire." Lilac answered, "It's giving life to thee Pignite doll…"

Purrloin and the chubby plushie continued their stare down. _'I-It moved?' _Purrloin was caught off guard. The doll was alive, and standing as if it were a real pokemon? But how? Could it be the feline's treasure? Could it be some sort of poltergeist? It was scary, and somewhat startling, "Meow…" But if Purrloin was scared, it was willing to overcome its fear if that meant recovering its treasure. Once again, it protruded its claws.

Purrloin lunged at the chubby plushie. As if acting on instinct, the chubby plushie jumped out of the way, avoiding Purrloin's attack. "…" All of a sudden, a 'lifeless' doll was very much alive. The moment Purrloin shifted its gaze to find the chubby plushie, the Pignite doll performed a lunged of its own.

"Meow!" Maybe it was the plushie, or maybe it was the Crystal Plate giving it power. But the plushie's Tackle was enough to send Purrloin into the air. Busting through the front door and into the outside, Purrloin flew. When it skidded to a halt, Purrloin stood next to the white picket fence. "Grr!" From there, Purrloin stood on its feet, still prepared to fight the chubby plushie.

"…" The doll took a few steps, until it was outside. Under the sunset orange sky, the two opponents stared each other down once more.

Kimiko, Torri, Mrs. Lillian, Celestie and Lilac all stood in the shop's doorway.

"What now?" Torri asked, curious of what the plushie was going to do next.

As if to answer Torri's question, the chubby plushie took action. The red aura surrounding it grew stronger. It looked as if the aura was turning into a flame-a flame that was as strong and bright as the sunset in the distance.

"Meow?!" Purrloin was on standby, but was caught off guard when the chubby plushie started growing in size.

"It's growing?" Lilac questioned.

The Pignite plush grew and grew…until it was as tall as the Matryoshka Doll Shop!

"It's huge…!" Kimiko was astonished. To give such a harmless doll such extraordinary power. Was this the power that the Crystal Plates were capable of attaining? She was right to hide Lilac from a world that would stop at nothing to abuse such power if it were discovered…

The cubby plushie looked formidable. Despite being intimidated and now considered an underdog, Purrloin was not going to back down. All the feline needed to do was scratch the stitching open and retrieve its treasure! "Meow!" No matter what, Purrloin _had _to be victorious. The feline rushed toward the huge doll, ready to rip _any _arm or leg that comes its way!

The chubby plushie extended its arm. "…" But then something unexpected happened. The aura surrounding the plushie began to focus on its arm. From said arm, a stream of fire was launched.

"Meow!" Purrloin was stricken and sent flying, landing on the sideway right outside the shop's white fence.

"Oh my…" Kimiko, Torri, Mrs. Lillian, Celestie and Lilac all stood wide-eyed and agape. The giant plush doll…it was powerful.

"…" And there lied Purrloin, defeated. Did it deserve such a punishing blow? After everything Purrloin did today, maybe so. After all, Purrloin was the reason why the chubby plushie now stands as a giant. And now, Purrloin's quest to expose Kimiko's secret and recover its prized treasure was over…

…

…

…

"…" But the giant Pignite doll still stands.

Lilac turned to Kimiko, "Kimiko, we need to get that Crystal Plate!"

"Yes!" Materializing before Kimiko, was her own Crystal Plate-the Normal Plate that was white in color.

In unison, Kimiko and Lilac recited the following:

**Our pact has been made**

**Our path forged**

**Ancestors of all people and pokemon**

**Lend me your power!**

It was just like when Kimiko and Lilac fought the mysterious man. When the Normal Crystal Plate smothered Kimiko in the white aura, Kimiko's mind was overcome with the images of many pokemon. The spirits felines, rabbits, giant bears, and primates with double tails all became engulfed by Kimiko as she gained the power of Normal. Kimiko and Lilac were now one being.

The outfit Kimiko was wearing began to change. Taking shape, was her new outfit: A sleeveless, strapless, short-skirted dress that was white in color. Kimiko's ankle boots were the same white color. She donned black stockings, and long black gloves to go with her black obi and the big black bow being worn as an accessory on her head. Finishing Kimiko's transformation, was the appearance of a black, star-like emblem appearing on her chest. Little did she know, this emblem stood for 'Normal'.

When Kimiko opened her eyes, the black and white staff topped with a green jewel appeared in her grasp. For the second time, Kimiko was using the Jewel of Life, gifted by the Ancestor of all Pokemon.

'_Release!' _Upon the word 'release', the jewel became surrounded by a translucent, holographic wheel that was gold in color. The translucent wheel began spinning rapidly around the jewel, and as it did, a huge stream of light energy was launched at the chubby plushie.

"!" In response, the chubby plushie focused its aura into its extended arm. It was going to 'fight fire with fire' and it launched a stream of fire to counter the light energy fired from Kimiko's staff.

It was the power of the Normal Plate versus the power of the Fire Plate. Which would prove to be more powerful and ultimately emerge victorious.

"Come on, Kimiko!" Torri was praying for Kimiko to be the victor…but praying can only get a person so far.

As powerful as the Normal Plate was, the Pignite plush was simply too huge. The stream of fire coming from the plushie's Crystal Plate was starting to overcome Kimiko and Lilac's stream of light.

"I-It's no use!" Was Kimiko wrong to be surprised? She was gifted with this great power, but at the end of the day, she was never a born fighter. She was beginning to give in. "…"

This was just the way things should be. Something that's Normal shouldn't be able to match something as exotic as Fire.

"…" But little did Kimiko know, she was about to receive some help. "Meow…" Slowly coming to, was Purrloin. This feline just wouldn't give up, would it? "Meow…" This was the perfect opportunity for the feline. Narrowing its eyes, Purrloin launched itself at the chubby plushie. Claws extended, Purrloin was ready to shred the doll. "Meow!"

"!" The chubby plushie's concentration faltered, as the extended arm used for launching the stream of fire was struck by Purrloin.

"Oh?"

"Purrloin?" Torri, Celestie, and Mrs. Lillian were surprised, as the previously defeated Purrloin landed past the chubby plushie. Seconds later, stuffing started coming from the plushies arm as it started to rip open.

"Haaahhh!" Momentum quickly shifted in favor of Kimiko and Lilac, and the Normal Plate's power suddenly overcame the Fire Plate's flame.

"!" The light was enough to send the chubby plushie to the ground. With the doll defeated, now was the time for Kimiko to claim the Crystal Plate.

From within her mind, Kimiko could hear Lilac's voice call out to her.

**Kimiko, the Crystal Plate is ours!**

With that, the golden holographic wheel surrounding Kimiko's staff began to glow, and the green jewel turned into the same color red as the Crystal Plate of Fire. A small stream of light was launched, and went right through the downed plushie.

**Crystal Plate of Fire…aid our cause to protect what the Ancestor of all Pokemon has created. Help us defend the world!**

With those words, the Crystal Plate of Fire began to resurface from within the Pignite plush. It was gravitating toward Kimiko like a magnet…

"…" Torri, Mrs. Lillian, and Celestie watched on as Kimiko grabbed the Crystal Plate.

"Meow…" Purrloin couldn't believe what it was seeing. What Kimiko was hiding from the world, was a far bigger secret than even the feline imagined. It was too caught of guard to try and intercept its treasure before making its way to Kimiko.

Now that it was within her grasp, Kimiko looked intently at the Crystal Plate as its red color glistened in the orange sunset, "We have one more Crystal Plate." Kimiko and Lilac were one step closer to ridding the threat known as the 'new world'.

…

…

…

"Kimiko!" Torri called out to her best friend.

As Kimiko faced Torri and the others, the white dress she was wearing began to change. She reverted back to the white long-sleeve shirt and black overall skirt she was initially wearing. Her short, pink hair was brushed by a slight breeze. Kimiko smiled cheerfully saying to her friends, "We did it! We got the Crystal Plate!"

"Yup!" Lilac agreed as he appeared next to Kimiko.

Mrs. Lillian's long blown hair was brushed by the breeze as well, "So everything you girls told was true…Your story sounded so much like some fairy tale. Now? Maybe fairy tales c_an _come true, because from here on out, we're apart of one."

"Veon!" Celestie chirped. It was unsurprising for the 'fairy' to agree with what Mrs. Lillian said.

"Yep." Kimiko nodded, before shifting her gaze to the Purrloin who stood before her.

"…" Purrloin stared back at the pink-haired girl.

'_We wouldn't have found the Crystal Plate without Purrloin…' _Kimiko thought to herself. _'Should we be thanking Purrloin right now?' _Kimiko knew what she wanted to say to Purrloin. When she opened her mouth, the words that came out of her mouth were, "Stupid cat."

Is _that _how Kimiko was going to thank Purrloin?

'_I wouldn't expect anything less from a stupid girl like you.' _Purrloin thought.

So what if Purrloin helped Kimiko in her cause today? What if Purrloin and Kimiko weren't friends after everything that happened? Kimiko hated Purrloin, and the feline knew it. Purrloin hated Kimiko, and pink-haired girl knew it. Whomever started their catfighting rivalry didn't matter. Even if their relationship was exaggerated to comedic extents, fact is-Kimiko and Purrloin were enemies.

"Hurry up and get lost!" Kimiko yelled at the Purrloin.

"Meowww…" Kimiko was no threat to Purrloin. However, with everything that's happened, Purrloin found itself to be a little sleepy. Perhaps it was time to return to Ms. Rouge. It eyed Kimiko with one thought going through its head, _'Just you wait 'til I expose you. The look on your face will be worth the effort.'_

Purrloin made its way onto the sidewalk outside of the shop, and began making its way back to the school. And with that, the cat had _finally _left Kimiko alone.

"Stupid cat…" Kimiko's parting words with Purrloin came out in the form of an audible whisper.

"Why do you treat that cat like that?" Mrs. Lillian asked.

Oh, if only you knew of their relationship, Mrs. Lillian…

"It's a long story." Torri answered, before addressing Kimiko, "But from the look on your face, you were about to thank Purrloin, weren't you?"

Kimiko's eyes went wide. Nothing got past Torri, as she could read Kimiko like a book. However, Kimiko would go on to vehemently deny Torri's accusation, "What? No way!" Kimiko was being stubborn.

"Hmhm." Torri giggle as she gave Kimiko a smile. Kimiko _knew _that smile. Torri _knew, _but didn't say anything else. She was giving Kimiko the benefit of the doubt.

In a desperate attempt to digress the conversation, Kimiko shifted everybody's attention to something else: the chubby-plushie lying lifeless on the ground. "I'm sorry for the chubby plushie, Mrs. Lillian."

The Pignite doll's arm was now ripped, stuffing exposed. Courtesy of Purrloin when it aided Kimiko.

"This was my favorite doll…" Lilac floated toward the lifeless doll.

It wasn't like the chubby plushie asked for the predicament that befell it. It was just as harmless and innocent as the rest of the Matryoshka Doll Shop. Every doll is made with eyes, and those eyes were just as capable of watching the world around as the eyes of living people and pokemon. This doll would've made someone very happy…

Quietly, Mrs. Lillian knelt down and picked up the ripped Pignite doll. "Let's get you fixed up."

**...….**

By the time Mrs. Lillian was able to fix up the chubby plushie, the sun had gone down, and nighttime was upon everybody.

Torri was putting a new doll on the shelf-specifically, the spot where the Pignite doll use to sit. Meanwhile, Kimiko and Celestie were at the register, having just completed the sale of a plush doll to a little girl who was accompanied by her mother. When the patrons left, Mrs. Lillian made her way downstairs.

"Hey Kimiko!" Accompanying Mrs. Lillian, was Lilac, "Look!" The pink creature showed Kimiko the Pignite plush that had been stitched up. It was as good as new!

"Wow!" Kimiko and Celestie were impressed, "It's as if this plushie was never damaged!"

"Can we keep it! Can we keep it pleeeaaasssse!" Lilac was pleading, like an innocent child who wanted their parent to buy them something at their favorite toy store. "Give it the Fire Plate too!"

"Huh?" Kimiko was confused. Why would Lilac want for Kimiko to give the Fire Plate to the Pignite plushie?

"Lilac told me that this plushie was always his favorite," Mrs. Lillian said, "This Pignite doll never asked for life, but life found its way to him nonetheless."

Was Kimiko going to deny the right to live from the Pignite doll.

"Come on, Kimiko!" It seemed as thought Torri was on Lilac's side too, "Think of a living chubby plushie like a new friend!"

"Veon!" Celestie was on board too!

Haha. Lilac, Torri, Mrs. Lillian, and Celestie…_Everybody _wanted for the Pignite plushie to becoming a living doll again! Kimiko, persuaded, took out the Crystal Plate of Fire and stared at it. _'I guess there's no harm…IF the Pignite doll is always with us…AND if Purrloin is never around' _Kimiko hesitated, as her own conscious caused her to hesitate.

"Gimme!"

"H-hey!" But before Kimiko could decide on a final answer, the Fire Plate was snatched from who else? Lilac, of course!

Excitedly, Lilac the Fire Plate on the Pignite doll. Like before, the Fire Plate melted into the body of the chubby plushie.

"…"

Everybody watched with anticipation. The Fire Plate _could _give life to a doll that has died before…could it?

"Oh?" Lilac watched as the chubby plushie began to glow the red aura, just like before. _'Yes. Yes!' _The pink creature cheered, as the plush doll rose to its feet.

"…" The doll wasn't as strong as it was before. It stumbled before being able to stand still, and it was wary of the arm that was stitched up.

"Looks like its fighting days are over." Mrs. Lillian remarked.

"But did its fighting days really start in the first place?" Torri asked.

"That doesn't matter," Torri said as she picked the doll up, holding it in the air as if a golden light was going to beam down on it, "He'll be loved just the way he is!" Besides, Kimiko wasn't a fighter either.

A hyper Lilac was floating in the air, hovering around the doll Kimiko held up, "Plushie! Let's call him Plushie!"

"Plushie?" Torri questioned.

"Plushie?" Kimiko parroted, "Isn't that a little generic. It's too obvious."

"Makes more sense as you naming a pink creature Lilac!" Torri remarked, causing for everybody to let out a collective giggle.

"Plushie Plushie Plushie!" Lilac continued to protest, as he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Plushie…" Kimiko lowered the chubby doll, until he was on the floor and standing on his own two feet. "_Our _Plushie!"

It was like a Trainer obtaining a new Pokemon. Kimiko had no intention of making Plushie fight. Though Plushie was a broken doll, Kimiko and everybody else were happy with just the way he was. The Crystal Plate of Fire was going to remain in the doll, as this would mark the beginning of another new friendship.

**This was another day in the life of an ordinary girl who goes to school…**

**...…..**

**Plushie:…**

**Torri: Look, Plushie's saying hello to our readers!**

**Lilac: Hello readers! We hope you like this Chapter! **

**Kimiko: That Purrloin was annoying though, wouldn't you say?**

**Torri: Oh Kimiko! You down have to be stubborn about Purrloin helping you today.**

**Kimiko: Purrloin annoying me was what started the trouble in the first place!**

**Lilac: Besides, we would've found the Crystal Plate eventually…**

**Torri: Anyways, please review and subscribe!**

**Lilac: And see you all next time!**

**Next time on Shoujo Kimiko-Wizard Nurse Prima: The Reboot!**

**Plushie nods, waving goodbye.**

**Everybody: Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shoujo Kimiko **

**Act 3A: Wizard Nurse Prima-The Reboot!**

The life of an ordinary girl who goes to school! Except…there was no school today! After a long week spent going through school and magical adventures, the weekend had finally arrived! Always one to enjoy sleeping in, Kimiko was in her room and fast asleep on this fine morning!

"_It started when a mysterious device did what it did."_

The hallways were empty, room doors closed.

"_It stuck itself upon his wrist, the secrets that it hid."_

The living room, on the other hand…June-Kimiko's four year old brother-was sitting on the sofa, his attention squarely on the television in front of him, "Cool…"

"_Now, he's got super powers. He is no longer an ordinary kid! His name is…"_

"Hmmm…" Accompanying June, was Celestie. Despite the fact that Celestie spent most of her time with Kimiko, the Sylveon was actually a morning type. Every Saturday morning, she would come downstairs and sit next to June as he watched his Saturday Morning Cartoons.

"_Glenn 10! The boy who can transform into ten different zodiac monsters!"_

On the television, was an advertisement for one of June's favorite shows.

"_Glenn 10! Meet him at the Tyoko Comic Con today!"_

"Glenn 10…" What was going through the head of June as he whispered Glenn 10 out loud? "Dad!" With a smile on his face, June propped from his seat and addressed his Father, who was in the kitchen making breakfast, "Hey Dad, can we go to the Tyoko Comic Con? Glenn 10 is gonna be there today!"

"Now June, you know I have to work today." Father Adrian answered. He had that seemingly ever-lasting warm smile plastered on his face as he was talking to his son.

June sighed, "But you _always _have to work!" He then put a finger to his chin as he began brainstorming for a second. He then asked, "What about Leon? Can he take me?"

"Leon has to work today too." Adrian answered, "Why don't you have Kimiko take you?"

The way June perked up as those words escaped his father's mouth, it was as if June was hoping Adrian wouldn't bring up Kimiko's name. "No way!" June protested, "Kimiko's no fun! She always invites Torri to come along, and they'll spend the entire day talking about boring stuff like dolls or evil cats!"

Intriguing. However, Adrian found that his son was acting a little spoiled right now. He wasn't going to have any of June's whining today. "Either your sister takes you the Comic Con or you're not going at all. Understand?" Adrian would often be blunt with his children when he didn't approve of their behavior, such as right now with June.

June sighed in defeat.

Oh boy! Let's see how Kimiko will react when her father tells her she's going to the Tyoko Comic Con!

…**..**

"No. Freakin'. Way." After sleeping half the morning away, Kimiko made her way downstairs with a bedhead and a conscious that was only half awake. "There's no way I'm taking that little brat!"

"Vie?" Celestie questioned.

"He's _so annoying!" _Kimiko protested, "Every time he comes with me and Torri he _complains! _'I dropped my ice cream!' or 'Leon's the better babysitter.'. Leon _this, _Leon _that. _Ugh…!"

"No uh!" June got in Kimiko's face as he denied her accusations, "You're just mad because Leon's better than you!"

"Shut it!" Kimiko countered, "You're just my annoying little brother who has no idea what he's talking about!" Kimiko then looked to her father. "Please Dad? I don't want to take June _anywhere."_

Adrian returned his daughter's gaze with that warm smile of his. From the perspective of a Father, brothers and sisters arguing with each other was completely normal. They would never say it out loud, but Kimiko and June loved each other very much…or at least, that's what Adrian thought.

…**.**

Maybe Adrian thought wrong.

Kimiko sighed in defeat.

"You always seem to fall for you Dad's smile!" Torri giggled. Apparently, that smile was always enough for Adrian to convince Kimiko to babysit June. It was a smile that said _'I'll take care of you later' _without the words actually escaping his mouth.

The Tyoko Comic Convention was on the other side of the city, so Kimiko and June were already on their way. Predictably, Kimiko had invited Torri to accompany the two. Also with Kimiko, was a Lilac who was hidden in Kimiko's backpack. Celestie was walking right next to the girls, while Plushie the Pignite plush was wrapped in Kimiko's arms as she walked.

"So, what is this _Comic Con?_" Lilac asked from within Kimiko's backpack.

"I don't know. Just some place where people come to buy things and show off their costumes. I've never been to one, just so you know." Kimiko answered. The pink haired girl was wearing a white short sleeved shirt, worn under a jean overalls short shorts outfit. On her hands were white gloves, and on her feet were brown boots. A blue ribbon was donned in her hair as an accessory, vice the red one she always wore with her school uniform.

Kimiko and the gang were crossing Tyoko Bridge, the largest bridge in Tyoko, as they were making their way to the other side of the city. Underneath the bridge, the cars and traffic traveled at high speed.

"Well, I've never been to a Comic Con either," Torri smiled, "I'm excited though. Maybe we'll find something we like!" The outfit Torri wore was a bit more girlish than what Kimiko was wearing. It was a cyan, long sleeved dress that looked like it came straight from the Victorian Era.

"I guess…" Kimiko remarked as she looked ahead. June was so excited, he was starting to leave Kimiko and Torri behind. "Hey!" She called, "Don't wander off too far, June!"

Kimiko talked, but June wasn't listening. He was unaware that he was creating even more separation between himself and Kimiko as he was humming a tune to himself.

"June!" An annoyed Kimiko began running to catch up with her little brother.

"Kimiko, wait!" Not wanting to be left behind, Torri ran with Kimiko.

"Vie!" As did Celestie.

The gang caught up to June. Getting past Tyoko Bridge, the gang made their way to downtown Tyoko. The downtown area was very expansive and heavily populated with residents and tourists alike. Tyoko was one of the largest and busiest cities in the region, so it was easy for a little kid like June to get lost.

"Vie." Making sure June wouldn't wander off, Celestie extended one of her ribbons and wrapped it around June's wrist.

"Sylveon!" June pouted, "I'm not a baby anymore!"

"Age is just a number, June." Torri remarked.

"You're still a little brat who'll find a way to make a disaster out of nothing." Kimiko smiling coyly.

Celestie giggled as well, as she maintained her grip on June's wrist. The Sylveon found it cute that June thought he was too old to be holding hands with anyone.

June began to complain. He complained all the way to the next check mark: the train station. Of course, Kimiko was annoyed. She _knew _June was going to complain at some point today. She just didn't expect him to start early on. _'I told Dad that June complains too much!'_

Entering the train, Kimiko and the gang were greeted by plenty of other passengers. Why were there so many people? Were they going to the Comic Con as well? While a few people _were _cosplaying as fictional characters, the vast majority of people seemed to have other destinations. With Tyoko being a major city, the public transportation system was naturally going to be crowded at all times of the day.

Following the train ride, Kimiko and the others made their way to Tyoko's International Circuit, where the Comic Con was being held.

The Tyoko International Circuit was every racer's paradise. It was where casuals come for lighthearted go-karting, and where aspiring racers come to chase their dreams.

"Wow!" June was enamored by the passing of go-karts in the distance. Suppose _any _young boy would be enamored by race cars of any kind.

"WHA?" Kimiko yelped.

"Hm?" June's attention shifted from the go-karts to Kimiko.

"Vie?" Celestie cried. She wanted to know what Kimiko was upset about.

"T-th-th-th…THAT." Kimiko's finger shook just as much as her voice, and it was pointed toward a very long line of people. They seemed to all be waiting to purchase their Comic Con tickets.

"What's wrong?" Torri asked.

"It's bad enough I'm being dragged to this thing by my little brother. Do we _really _have to stand in that long line?" Was Kimiko too naïve to realize the line was moving at a fair pace?

If there was anything Kimiko and June could agree on, it was that waiting in long lines was a drag. "I don't want to wait in line!" June was just as naïve as Kimiko.

"Shh!" Kimiko put a finger to June's mouth, giving him the cue to be quiet as his voice was starting to raise.

Once again, Kimiko was talking while June wasn't listening. The little boy actually swatted Kimiko's finger away! Talk about a temper tantrum! "Glenn 10 is inside. I want to go in _now_!"

"June, please be quiet!" Even Torri was starting to get annoyed with June's attitude now.

"No, _you_ be quiet!" June shot back, "You don't tell me what to do! You're not even in our family!"

Torri was never the type to get angry. All she could do was shrug in response to June's attitude.

Kimiko put a hand to her forehead and shook her head in exasperation. She knew June was attracting unnecessary attention to the gang. Strangers were giving them 'the look'-the same look they would give to any mother having to deal with their obstreperous children in public.

Some people chuckled at Kimiko's misfortune, while others couldn't help a smiling appearing on their faces as they desperately tried to hide their amusement. Cosplayers and racers alike were given a break in the monotony of waiting in the long line.

'_This is embarrassing.' _Kimiko could only continue to hide her face in the palm of her hand as she thought this. She knew what to expect when she agreed to bring June here.

…But what Kimiko _didn't _expect-

"Hm?" Kimiko was approached by somebody. "Hm." And this person was getting a _little _too close for comfort on Kimiko's part.

"W-What is it?" Kimiko thought that June's attitude had attracted the wrong person.

This person really had no sense of personal space. Or maybe this person was inspecting Kimiko, seeing if she would ever gain the ability to keep her annoying little brother under control. Could _that _be it?

"Is there something wrong?" Torri asked.

This person was a girl, and she looked to be Leon's age at about nineteen. She had light green eyes, while her short hair was black in color. She had on a black sleeveless top, blue short shorts, and white go-go boots. Kimiko could see herself within the reflection of the glasses this girl wore.

Abruptly halting her 'inspection' the girl made eye contact with Kimiko, "You're very beautiful, you know?"

"W-wha?" Kimiko was at a loss for words.

"Vie?" Celestie was confused as well.

"Are you here for the Comic Con?" The girl asked.

Kimiko gave a half-hearted smile, "Kind of. I'm stuck taking my little brother here for the day."

"Why do you ask?" Torri questioned.

Kimiko and Torri were bewildered. If this girl was here for the Comic Con, she certainly wasn't dressed like it. Then again, Kimiko and Torri weren't cosplaying as anyone either.

As if to answer Torri's question, the girl reached into the brown backpack she was carrying, and pulled out a piece of paper. As the piece of paper was shown to Kimiko-

"Huh?!"

"Woah…"

"What the?"

Kimiko and Torri were caught off guard. Even June's temper tantrum was replaced by a sense of curiosity.

"Pink hair…" Torri started.

"Blue eyes…" June continued.

"…" Kimiko remained speechless. Once again, she facepalmed herself. Only this time, it wasn't out of annoyance. Kimiko was astounded by the absurd picture being shown to her.

"Why, that girl in the picture looks like you, Kimiko!" Torri finished.

"What is this?" Kimiko asked.

The pink haired, blue eyed girl in the magazine was wearing some sort of nurse outfit modified to look like it belonged to some young celebrity idol. The white gloves, the Nurse Cap with a heart insignia, that giant syringe-like wand she was carrying…Talk about fanservice.

"Her name is Wizard Nurse Prima, and she's the star of our show!" The girl answered.

"Wizard Nurse Prima?" Kimiko questioned, "I've never heard of that show."

"Well, Wizard Nurse Prima isn't published yet, but me and the gang are pretty close. We have video game demos, manga, light novels, and Wizard Nurse memorabilia." The girl began to closely inspect Kimiko once again, "But I _never _thought we'd run into a cosplayer here!"

"I'm not cosplaying, this is how I really look." Kimiko replied.

"Well, how would you _like _cosplay. You can be _our _Wizard Nurse Prima mascot for the Comic Con today!" The girl exclaimed, "My name's Hiromi, and I'm sure the rest of my gang would like to have you."

"I don't even like manga or video games." Name _one _reason as to why Kimiko would want to spend the day in an idol costume.

"We'll pay you a percent of the profit _and _keep your little brother out of your hair today." Yes, Hiromi was very attentive at how June was making a scene moments ago. In fact, Hiromi might not have noticed Kimiko if not for June's temper tantrum.

"Well, Kimiko?" Torri asked.

Everybody was curious. Celestie held her breath in anticipation, while June was eager to get away from 'boring' Kimiko. Lilac could hear everything inside Kimiko's backpack, and while nobody outside of Kimiko and Torri realized it, the Pignite Plushie in Kimiko's arms was alive and all ears. Presumably, they all will get to cut through the long line should Kimiko accept.

Kimiko took one more look at the Wizard Nurse Prima poster held in front of her, "This show looks really girly. June would probably complain about it if Hiromi _didn't _keep him occupied." Girls were much easier for Kimiko to deal with than boys, especially _little _girls. Being the only girl at home, Kimiko kind of looked forward to seeing more of her kind if she agreed to cosplay for a day. "Okay." She nodded as a smile appeared on her face, "I'll do it!"

…

Remember when Adrian thought Kimiko and June loved each other, and he was wrong? Apparently, Kimiko gets her habit of thinking wrong from him! She was naïve; _too _naïve to realize, before it was too late, that…

"What?" Kimiko's jaw dropped as she looked eyed everybody gathered around the Wizard Nurse Prima showcase.

Men. _Grown _men…wearing white and pink memorabilia featuring their favorite female anime characters. Today, Kimiko discovered the meaning of a new and very strange word: a waifu!

"I thought Wizard Nurse Prima was for girls?" Kimiko questioned, "The only people at this showcase are teenage boys and creepy grown men!"

"Well, Hiromi never confirmed your notion that girls would show up." Torri remarked.

"Yeah, I know. But still…" It was official: Kimiko was Wizard Nurse Prima. Gone were her normal clothes. Kimiko now sported a white Nurse Cap with a heart insignia on it. Cream, pink, white, and red were a common theme throughout Kimiko's Nurse Idol outfit. Her outfit was a cream colored, short-skirted dress, and white stockings. Included with the dress, were white angel wings sewn onto the back. From the frills, to the puffy shoulders, everything about this outfit just pandered to the older male audience, but Kimiko was too naïve to realize this.

"So you have to dress like that for the entire day?" Lilac asked, receiving a nod from Kimiko in response.

With so many fictional props and people cosplaying at the Comic Con, Kimiko realized she could get away with letting Lilac out of her backpack for the day. Lilac was elated to be out in the open, because for today, he and Plushie the Pignite plush were just pokemon memorabilia.

"Don't worry," Torri gave Kimiko a reassuring smile, "You look very cute in that outfit, Kimiko. Or should I call you Wizard Nurse Prima?"

Kimiko knew Torri was just trying to make her feel a little better, but Kimiko couldn't help but ask one question, "What if someone from school sees me?"

"Oh Nurse _Primaaaa_!" Calling Kimiko-er, Nurse Prima, was a Hiromi who was just finishing with a customer at the front table.

"Wizard Nurse Prima is being summoned!" Lilac could see the dissatisfaction on Kimiko's face, and decided to play it up to a comedic extent. The pink feline was pretending to be one of those narrators who commentate on old action cartoons.

"Shut it!" Kimiko was not amused, as she scolded Lilac before making her way to Hiromi. "What is it?"

"You're gonna be on stage soon, so it's time for me to tell you more about Wizard Nurse Prima." Hiromi answered.

"Why?" Kimiko was being curt, not to insult Hiromi's intelligence, but because she truly found no reason to know Wizard Nurse Prima's origin.

"Knowing about Wizard Nurse Prima will give you a better idea of how the role should be played."

**The Wizard Nurse Prima starring Kimiko is actually a revival of the series. Hiromi and the gang worked on the original Wizard Nurse Prima in the past, but the project faded into obscurity as time went on. However, Wizard Nurse Prima's origin remains consistent in both the original series and the reboot. At ten years old, Wizard Nurse Prima must balance school life and the role of World Protector. With her trusty giant syringe serving as her sword, Wizard Nurse Prima is the heroine of heroines who dedicates her life to fighting the forces of evil!**

So…its basically a shoujo on steroids. Sound familiar?

Lilac couldn't help letting out a slight giggle at how cookie-cutter the whole concept was. "Haha…" This would not go unheard by Hiromi, however.

"And you!" Hiromin approached the floating feline, "You can be the mascot, as well as Wizard Nurse Prima's sidekick."

The pink feline's laughter immediately halted. This allowed Kimiko to elbow Lilac with a sarcastic smile on her face, "Funny, isn't it?" Her dry humor was ironic.

Lilac sighed, "You know, for a show so obscure, Wizard Nurse Prima seems to have a number of fans."

Following Lilac's little remark, the time to begin the showcase had arrived.

"Alright everybody!" Standing center stage on Wizard Nurse Prima's showcase was none other than Hiromi, as she addressed the crowd of adoring fans. "The time has come to welcome back, from obscurity, a fan favorite that I'm sure you're all familiar with!"

Hiromi's introduction was somewhat 'grand' considering the low budge of the entire franchise. This introduction continued, enticing the fans to make Wizard Nurse Prima more successful than she's ever been.

Meanwhile, behind the scenes.

Kimiko sighed. It was time to show the world that she had a hidden idol in her all along! But Kimiko was nervous…It's not like she's ever had an issue with being the center of attention on stage. Being in such an outfit was somewhat embarrassing to Kimiko, to be honest.

"Don't worry, Kimiko." A smile was on Torri's face as she began filming Kimiko in her costume, "You'll do great out there!"

"Vie!" Agreeing with Torri, was Celestie.

Plushie the Pignite doll coincided with Celesties, nodding his head.

"But why do you have to film me with a camera?" Kimiko gave her best friend a very half-hearted and ironic smile as she asked this.

"Come on, Kimiko. You have our support." Torri encouraged, "You never know. This footage may turn you and Wizard Nurse Prima into the next big thing!"

Lilac, wearing a nurse's cap decorated with a heart, didn't share Torri's faith, "You should say what you mean and mean what you say." The pink feline was still perplexed as to how he was dragged into this situation. Just the thought of him being _Kimiko's _sidekick/assistant was absurd.

"Aw!" Torri gave Lilac a pat on the head, "Quite the bruised ego you have there!"

"What do you know?" the floating pink feline grunted, turning away with arms crossed and chin up high.

…

…

…

But then…

"Hm?" Lilac opened his eyes, spotting something peculiar at a distant showcase.

What was it? Was it a bird? Was it a plane? No. It was a contest. _'Glenn 10: Omnishift Unleashed. Utilize the power of 10 different zodiac monster balls to knock over the 10 alien pins. Top scorer wins the grand prize…'_

Sitting on the top shelf of the Glenn 10 showcase? A seemingly crystalline plate, pinkish cream in color.

Lilac's eyes widened. _'That's a Crystal Plate!' _Lilac tried to make a rush toward the showcase, "GAH!" But was promptly grabbed by the tail before he could get away.

Holding Lilac's tail, Kimiko asked, "Where are you going?"

"T-T-There! Over there!" Lilac frantically pointed in the direction of the Glenn 10 showcase.

Kimiko looked to the distant showcase. What she saw?

"Wow! It's really you! Glenn 10!" June was preoccupied, marveling at the thought of meeting the real Glenn 10 in person.

If Kimiko were to go to that showcase, she'd probably have to put up with June's whining some more. She wasn't about to have that.

"There's nothing there!" Kimiko scolded. Shame that she didn't notice the Crystal Plate.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Wizard Nurse Prima!" Everyone heard Hiromi's voice from the Wizard Nurse Prima showcase, which meant that it was time for Kimiko and Lilac to meet their fans.

With Kimiko not listening, and Torri busy filming, Lilac needed to be creative about receiving the Crystal Plate. _'I know!' _With the girls' attention drawn toward Kimiko's pending appearance, Lilac stealthily descended to the level of the walking Pignite Plushie. "Hey!"

"…" Despite the Fire Plate being able to give life to the plush, Plushie was incapable of actually speaking. However, he was all ears, listening to Lilac.

The pink feline whispered, "Can you sense the Crystal Plate?"

Plushie nodded.

"Go over there and retrieve the Crystal Plate." As he instructing Plushie, Lilac pointed in the direction of the showcase.

Not too much pressure, right? Only the fate of the world, possibly? Okay, 'not too much pressure' was definitely _not _the way to describe this situation. "…" However, Plushie could handle it.

"Look! The curtain's rising!" Torri exclaimed.

"Come on!" As curt as she's been today, Kimiko was quick to drag Lilac by the tail.

"Yow-owowowow!" Lilac yelped, and he resisted, but Kimiko's grip was as strong as steel. It was as if Kimiko had some important mission to complete. Ironic, considering she's against wearing the Wizard Nurse Prima outfit in the first place!

"Good luck, Kimiko!" Torri followed behind, still filming Kimiko.

"Veon!" Chirping, Celestie walked with Torri.

This left Plushie the Pignite plush, standing alone in a sea of cosplayers. Today, Plushie was going to cosplay as a spy, with the goal of retrieving the ultimate prize, the Crystal Plate.

**Enter: Wizard Nurse Prima – The episode that's about to unfold, whether Nurse Prima herself knows it or not!**

…

**Eye Catch!**

**Plushie:…..**

**Lilac: Um, what's Plushie doing? He's just standing there…**

**Kimiko: Didn't you hear? Plushie's doing the Eye Catch today!**

**Lilac: Was that your idea? Because it's terrible.**

**Kimiko: What?! You're such a meanie!**

**Plushie:…**

**Lilac: See? Plushie can't even talk. How is he supposed to do the Eye Catch?**

**Kimiko: You're just jealous because Plushie's cuter than you.**

**Lilac: I'm NOT cute, I'm tough!**

**Kimiko: Who thinks a pink cat is tough? Do you know anybody?**

**Plushie:….**

**Torri: There they go bickering again. They must love each other very much!**

**Celestie: Sylveon!**

**Torri: I think it's time for our 'Eye Catch, Off', wouldn't you say Plushie?**

**Plushie:….**

**Plushie nods.**

**Eye Catch, Off!**

…**.**

**Shoujo Kimiko Act 3B**

**Wizard Nurse Prima, The Reboot-Opening Act!**

The world was on the line, and it was beginning to look like a losing effort.

"Ngh…!" Wizard Nurse Prima fell to one knee. The giant syringe that was Nurse Prima's sword fell to the ground, where the cackling of steel echoed through the darkened red sky.

"At long last…the famed Wizard Nurse Prima is defeated." Descending to Nurse Prima's level from the sky was antagonist 'Pulgasari', a madman cloaked in steel armor who was determined to destroy the human race. "Your desire to protect these ungrateful 'humans' was not enough to stop what drives me."

"…" Wizard Nurse Prima breathed heavily. "You're wrong!" She grabbed her giant needle. The needle was driven into the ground, as Wizard Nurse Prima used it to stand herself back up. "These people…when the time is right, they're able to put aside their differences and work together for a better cause. For a better world…for a better life…everybody fights as one. This…This is the power of friendship!"

Wizard Nurse Prima began to glow a pink aura, her wings flapping.

"I am Wizard Nurse Prima! And I will use the power of friendship to finish you, once and for all!"

Kimiko was playing Nurse Prima better than Hiromi had anticipated. Hiromi was enjoying the show just as much as the cosplaying spectators. Who knew Kimiko would be such a hit? Maybe keeping Kimiko as Nurse Prima wouldn't be such a bad idea!

"The power of friendship! Nyaaah!" Even Lilac was getting into it. Or perhaps he was just trying to look good in front of the camera.

"This could make for great tv." Torri muttered to herself as she was filming the entire episode.

All eyes were on Kimiko. It was almost enough to distract Lilac from the mission he'd given to the Pignite Plushie. Speaking of which…

**Mission Impossible! Kind of…!**

From behind one of the Comic Con's exhibits, Plushie the Pignite plush peaked.

"…" The mission was simple: Retrieve the pink Crystal Plate by any means necessary.

The world was in Plushie's hands. Knowing this, it was of utmost importance that Plushie not get caught. Should be easy to blend in with all these cosplayers running about, right?

Before Plushie could make his first step forward, "…" He hastily hid himself back behind the exhibit, as a few cosplayers passed right in front of him.

Slow is smooth, smooth is fast. Plushie certainly moved smoothly as he resurfaced from behind the exhibit. A little tiptoe here, a light sidestep there, and hiding behind each passing exhibit, Plushie was slowly making his way toward the Crystal Plate.

"Now it's my turn!"

As Plushie neared the Glenn 10 stand, he heard a familiar voice. It was little June, and he was getting ready to play a game.

June held his hands out, allowing for the clerk to hand over the 'zodiac monster balls' mentioned on the sign. "Thank you!" The four year old smiled before facing the challenge in front of him.

_Glenn 10: Omnishift Unleashed! _All that mattered to June now, was to utilize this 'Omnishift' in order to claim the top prize. But could the little boy mount such a feat?

"Ha!" June threw the first pitch, the first ball thrown being of Aries the fierce!

Bull's eye!

"Alright!" June cheered as alien pin number 1 was knocked over. He then threw the second ball. "Taurus! Super Terra Overdrive!"

Taurus managed to outdo Aries. Striking a bottom pin like an earthquake, Taurus managed to knock over several more pins stacked on top.

The clerk couldn't help but smile, "You're not bad, kid!"

June was really going to blow away the competition with _this _move, "Gemini The Great! Ultra Supersonic Wind Technique!"

Might June be getting just a _little _carried away with his throwing sequence? Nah! This is the Comic Con, where it's okay to be as overzealous as possible!

"….." Was June really going to get the top score? "…." Whether he would or not didn't matter to Plushie, as the Pignite doll made his way to the stand.

Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra…

"…." Plushie was _just _about to reach the top shelf without getting noticed.

Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius…

"…." There, just as Plushie reached out to the Crystal Plate…

"Final Turn!" June called, "Polymerization! Pisces Twin Tsunami Finisher!"

Plushie touched the Crystal Plate. "!" All was going according to plan! Now all Plushie needed to do was make a run for it. At least, until…

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I did it!" June cheered.

"Congratulations!" The clerk chimed in, "You've just achieved the high score! You, are the master of all things zodiac monster-related! Your top shelf prize awaits…"

"Alright!" June already knew what he was going to get. The pink Crystal Plate? Nope! June wouldn't be caught dead carrying around something that lame. The _real _prize was the Replica Model Omnishift wristwatch. "Hm?" But that didn't stop June's gaze from returning to the Crystal Plate, and the Pignite Plush that seemed to be extending its arm to touch it. "Hm? That doll's moving!"

"…" If Plushie had a mouth, an anxious facial expression would be written all over it. And he was so close too! How could he have gotten caught?

"Hm?" The clerk looked to the Pignite plush. Scratching his head, he remarked, "You know, I don't remember ever getting that prize…"

"Let me see." Jun requested.

"Hm?" The clerk was confused, "But you've had your eye on the Omnishift this entire time."

"I can always just play and get the top score again." June seemed…very confident in his ability. Confident…or cocky.

The clerk nodded before turning to Plushie.

"…" Plushie watched as the clerk extended his arms, ready to grab him from the top shelf. Now would've been the perfect time for the Pignite plush to sweatdrop. "!" Plushie's entire existence was supposed to be a secret. What would Kimiko say if the world knew he could move like a real pokemon?

…

…

…

No time to think that. The world was on the line! Being discovered would be of little consequence if it meant protecting this everyone! "!" Plushie had no choice!

"Huh?!" Both June and the clerk were startled.

In plain sight, Plushie snatched the Crystal Plate and made his way off the stand.

"Hey!" Now June _had _to have the Pignite plush as his prize. "Wait for me!" As Plushie made a rush back to the Wizard Nurse Prima booth, June ran after him.

Looking back to see June following him only made Plushie run faster. Plushie chose for the most crowded route. He'd blend in perfectly with all the cosplayers, as he was hoping to lose the little boy.

"Why are you running away?" Not much of a runner, June was starting to breath heavy.

Cosplayers, real pokemon, props…Plushie was bumping into all sorts of obstacles. "!" But the Wizard Nurse Prima booth was now within range. Kimiko, in her Nurse Prima outfit, was _right there _on stage. All Plushie needed to do was deliver the Crystal Plate, and all would be good to go. He was so close!

Meanwhile, Torri continued to film Kimiko.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Kimiko gave a formal bow to all her new fans. She'd just defeated her arch enemy: Pulgasari. She wasn't alone, for accompanying her was Lilac, as well as a cutesy fairy dragon used as a prop during the showdown. "Thank you-hm?" Halting the fanfare, Kimiko noticed the incoming Plushie.

"Vie?" Celestie asked.

"Plushie's got a Crystal Plate!" Torri noted.

Kimiko and Lilac were elated. Another Crystal Plate has been collected, and there didn't need to be any fighting for it. Perhaps coming to this Comic Con was a blessing in disguise!

"Wait for me! You're gonna be my new prize!"

Kimiko's eyes widened. That was _June's _voice. Her little brother knows about Plushie? If that wasn't enough to spoil the fact that a Crystal Plate was found, then what was?

"!" Apparently, Plushie tripping was enough.

"Plushie!" Kimiko called.

Lilac gritted his teeth, watching as the pink Crystal Plate flew from Plushie's grasp. _'No…!' _It was as if time slowed down, every second the Crystal Plate spent in the air felt like an eternity to Lilac. Kimiko felt the same way, even with Torri's camera still fixed on her during every said second.

June stopped in his tracks, shifting his gaze from Plushie to the Crystal Plate. Torri and Celestie watched in curiosity as well.

'_Someone needs to catch that Crystal Plate!' _Lilac was in a state of panic in his thoughts.

Seconds later, the Crystal Plate _did, _in fact, land safely.

"Hm?" Given where it landed, Kimiko was curious as to what would happen next.

Where did the Crystal Plate land? On the giant fairy dragon prop.

"Now what?" Torri shifted her camera to the fairy dragon, which began to glow a pink aura.

"It's reacting to the Crystal Plate!" Lilac exclaimed.

Lilac's words were a deadly premonition. Before anybody knew it, the Crystal Plate found itself dissolving into the fairy dragon. The pink aura surrounding the dragon grew stronger, to the point where it began to attract attention from spectators of other showcases.

"Huh?"

"What's going on?" More people started to gather.

"…" As the pink aura faded, "…" A faint but steady breathing motion could be seen coming from the fairy dragon.

Kimiko, Lilac, and Torri mentally screamed to themselves, _'It's alive?!' _Out of the hundreds-possibly thousands-of people at the Tyoko Comic Con right now, only they knew the danger that lurked.

Kimiko thought to summon her magical powers with Lilac in a hurry.

"…" Too late. Before Kimiko and Lilac could react, the fairy dragon began to move.

"It-it's moving…" June took a step back. Who could blame him? The fairy dragon was very sizeable; about the size of a _real _dragon.

"Hhhrrrrrr!" As the fairy dragon stood tall, it roared into the sky, startling everybody in its presence.

Some spectators questioned if this was just a part of some over-the-top showcase, while others screamed while running away. The former joined the latter in a collective state of panic that soon reigned upon the entire Comic Convention.

"Hhhrrrrr!" The fairy dragon ravaged the Wizard Nurse Prima showcase as it flew into the sky, its roar echoing far away.

"H-h-help!" Innocent people were in danger here!

"Kimiko!" Lilac called.

"Hm?" Kimiko turned to the pink feline.

"We need to capture that Crystal Plate!" Lilac answered.

A concerned Kimiko looked at her surroundings, "But…"

"Don't worry," Lilac gave Kimiko an assuring smile, "It doesn't seem anybody's paying attention to us."

"Besides," Torri chimed in, "Everyone will think you _really are _a super hero if you go in as Wizard Nurse Prima!"

Torri was right. Everybody still thought Kimiko was just cosplaying. This logic was enough for Kimiko to smile.

"-Don't worry! I'm still getting the whole thing on camera!" Torri added.

Kimiko went from smiling to deadpanning. It didn't matter whether or not she was a hero-This costume was s_till _embarrassing!

**Wizard Nurse Prima & Sidekick Lilac versus Super Fairy Dragon!**

Before the ultimate showdown even began, Kimiko asked herself, "Wait! How am I supposed to beat some giant dragon!"

Lilac was about to answer Kimiko's question, before taking sight of the Fairy Dragon diving toward them. "Kimiko, look out!"

"Woah!" Kimiko and Torri jumped out of the way, just barely avoiding the Fairy Dragon's charge.

Lilac expressed worry for the girls, "Are you okay?"

Torri nodded, while Kimiko was slow to rise, "Ow…! I'm really not cut out for this fighting thing, you know?" Kimiko whispered.

"RAAAWWWR!"

"Hm?" Before Kimiko returned to her feet, she froze. An indignant smile was plastered onto her face as she realized the roar of the Fairy Dragon travelled in her direction. She turned around, "Aaahh!" She started running as the Fairy Dragon started chasing her, "Why is it going after me?!"

"The Fairy Dragon's Crystal Plate might be attracted to the one you have. " Lilac flew next to a running Kimiko, "Kimiko, we have to use our power!"

"Yeeeessss!" In her comedic panic, tears were coming from Kimiko's eyes. "Yeeeesss, onlyifthedragondoesn'teatme!" It was really hysterical!

With the Fairy Dragon seemingly targeting Kimiko, there really was no opening for Kimiko to summon her Crystal Plate. Wherever Kimiko ran, the Fairy Dragon followed.

"RAAAWWWR!" The Fairy Dragon left a path of ruin in its trail, singlehandedly destroying many of the showcases at the Comic Con.

"Kimiko's not gonna last..." As Torri continued recording the action, her concern grew. "We need to distract that dragon somehow…"

Torri's gaze shifted aimlessly, searching for something-_anything-_to help Kimiko.

Hiromi? No.

June? Nope.

Celestie? Maybe…

What about Plushie the Pignite Plush?

"Hmm…" Torri's gaze remained on Plushie. "Oh!"

"_Why is the Fairy Dragon chasing ME?!" _Torri remembered Kimiko asking.

"_The pink Crystal Plate might be attracted to the one you have." _Lilac answered.

Torri whispered to herself, "Plushie has the Red Crystal Plate…" That's it! Torri had an idea! "Plushie, come with me!"

"…" Plushie gave a silent nod. He and Celestie both followed Torri to where Kimiko was.

Meanwhile…

"I'm…getting…tired…" Kimiko was never one to struggle at running. But being chased by a giant dragon can tiring. She was starting to slow down.

"Come on!" Lilac was starting to pull ahead before he stopped and addressed Kimiko, "Keep it together!"

Kimiko tried to regain her focus. "Agh!" But in her panic, she tripped.

"RAAAWWWR!"

Kimiko gasped. The Fairy Dragon was incoming! Kimiko was frozen in fear of what was going to happen.

"KIMIKO!" Lilac feared for Kimiko's life.

Kimiko shut her eyes, flinching in fear.

"RAAAWWWR!"

This was it.

…

…

…

"RAAAWWWR-AGH?!"

Kimiko was braced for whatever the Fairy Dragon was going to send her way. But when the Fairy Dragon's roaring came to an unceremonious halt, "Huh?" Kimiko opened her eyes.

The Fairy Dragon had fallen to the ground, create clouds of dust causing the many spectators to scream. "…" And landing in front of the downed dragon, was Plushie. He was glowing the red aura of the Fire Plate.

"Plushie?" Lilac questioned.

"Plushie saved us!" Kimiko was relieved to be unharmed.

"Kimiko! Lilac!" Torri approached the duo from behind, "The dragon's down now! You can use you power now!"

"Yes!" Lilac nodded, "Kimiko, let's do this!"

Materializing before Kimiko was her own Crystal Plate-The Normal Plate that was clear white in color. In unison, she and Lilac recited the following:

**Our pact has been made!**

**Our path forged!**

**Ancestors of all people and pokemon!**

**Lend me your power!**

**Super Wizard Nurse Prima Time!**

When the Normal Crystal Plate smothered Kimiko in a white aura, Kimiko's mind was overcome with images of many pokemon. The spirits of felines, rabbits, giant bears, and primates all engulfed Kimiko as she obtained the power of Normal. Kimiko and Lilac were now one being.

To prevent the world from finding out the fictional Wizard Nurse Prima was really Kimiko using superpowers, the Nurse Prima costume was retained and still being worn. And just in case someone tries to question what they saw, remember that Torri is recording the whole thing!

"Let's go, Nurse Prima!" Torri cheered.

"Syl Sylveon!" Celestie cried.

"Yeah, this is awesome!" It wasn't just Torri cheering.

"WIZARD NURSE PRIMA!" Several spectators were thinking this was just some over-the-top publicity stunt to promote some obscure franchise, and it was working. Everybody was cheering Nurse Prima's name.

Kimiko had to resist tilting her head and deadpanning from all the attention. Now was the time to capture the pink Crystal Plate! " Alright!" As Kimiko held her hand out, her trusty staff topped with the green Jewel of Life appeared. Kimiko pointed the staff at the downed Fairy Dragon. _'Release!' _The jewel became surrounded by a translucent, holographic wheel that was gold in color. The translucent wheel began spinning rapidly around the jewel, and as it did, a huge stream of white light was launched at the Fairy Dragon.

"RAW-Aw...ngh?!" Even if the Fairy Dragon had anticipated such power, it was too late to react. This beam was too much for it to overcome.

As the Fairy Dragon was smothered by the light, "Huh?" Kimiko could see the pink Crystal Plate phasing itself out of the it.

"It's the Pink Plate!" Torri, Plushie, Celestie, and Torri's camcorder watched as the Pink Plate began floating toward Kimiko.

"Hm?" Kimiko held her hand out as the Crystal Plate flew into her grasp. "The Pink Plate…"

Kimiko's staff faded away, awaiting the next time it would be summoned. The white aura surrounding Kimiko disappeared, and Lilac reappeared right next to her.

"You did it, Kimiko!" Lilac cheered.

**Wizard Nurse Prima versus Super Fairy Dragon!**

**Winner? Kimiko as Wizard Nurse Prima!**

Lilac was excited, while Torri, Plushie, and Celestie had smiles on their faces. They were happy for Kimiko defeating the Fairy Dragon prop.

"Waahhh! I almost died!" Meanwhile, Kimiko couldn't help crying. She was relieved to be alive, but that whole episode was one scary experience!

"But Kimiko, you were great!" Torri reassured.

"Veon!" Celestie agreed.

"We're not the only ones who think you're amazing." Lilac then motioned for Kimiko to look around her, "See for yourself."

"Ack?! Uuuuhhhh…" Kimiko was at a loss for words. All eyes at the Tyoko Comic Con were on her!

"That. Was. Awesome…" The first of the spectators started clapping for Kimiko. This followed with the next person applauding. Then the next person, _and then _the _next _one! Before Kimiko knew it, she was being showered with praise.

"Wizard Nurse Prima!"

"Wizard Nurse Prima!"

"Wizard Nurse Prima!"

"…" Kimiko's gaze then shifted to one person in particular who stood out in the sea of strangers; Little Brother June.

"Umm…" Kimiko's brother had a big mouth. How was she going to explain this in a way that he won't tell Dad? "June…"

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" His praise came with a snarky remark on the down low, "-Even if the costume is girly."

"Girly?!" Kimiko couldn't argue with the costume being girly. However, she could argue with her annoying little brother all day! She's got the experience! And so that's what they did for the rest of the day. From the Tyoko Comic Con to all the way back home, Kimiko and June bickered. All Torri and Lilac could do was smile and nod.

…**.**

**The Next Morning**

Yesterday's arguing session apparently exhausted June more than it did Kimiko. Of course, Kimiko decided to capitalize on this by helping herself to the television while he was still sleeping. Quite unusual for Kimiko to be up this early though...

"The Pink Crystal Plate…" Kimiko held the Pink Plate, looking at it was curious intrigue.

"It's called Fairy, and its one of the more whimsical Crystal Plates." Lilac answered.

"Hmph!" Kimiko was still kind of sour that Fairy did what it did. She had to admit it was a nice color…

"Why don't you use Fairy with your Nurse Prima outfit?" Lilac asked, "They go together pretty well."

"Nope!" Kimiko was pouting like a baby! "I'm never wearing that outfit again! I hate it!"

"Vie?" Celestie questioned.

Lilac gave Kimiko a coy smile, "I don't know. You looked like you were enjoying yourself."

"Shut it!" Did Kimiko still think the outfit was embarrassing? She really _is _acting like a baby!

*Knock knock!*

Suddenly, there was a hasty knocking on the front door.

"Kimiko!" It was the voice of Torri. But what did she need this early in the morning? "Kimiko!"

It was Plushie who opened the door. Upon being invited inside, Torri rushed to Kimiko.

"Kimiko!"

"What is it?" Kimiko was worried Torri might be in trouble.

"Look at this!" Torri grabbed the remote and turned the channel on the television.

The Tyoko News was on right now…

"_Good morning, Tyoko. Happy Sunday, and welcome to Tyoko News!" _

It was a black haired, female reporter. Once Kimiko realized the reporter was where the Tyoko Comic Con was held, creeping suspicion arose.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, this is reporter Mia Starr coming to you from the Tyoko International Circuit, the location of a certain Comic Con that has gained international fame overnight."_

Showing up on screen, was the video of Kimiko in her Nurse Prima outfit, taking on the Fairy Dragon.

"_Was this real, or not? Who is this pink haired girl-turned heroine? Her performance as a super altruistic nurse who stands for love and friendship has seemingly blurred the lines between fiction and reality. This new franchise, known as Wizard Nurse Prima, has gone above and beyond to give their fans an authentic Comic Con experience that immerses everybody into its universe."_

Kimiko, Lilac, Celestie, and Plushie all stood agape. It was as if time itself froze.

"You've turned Wizard Nurse Prima into an overnight celebrity!" Torri smiled.

Where did that footage of Nurse Prima come from? Kimiko thought it was Torri, and was about to get upset with her before Torri noted that what was on the television _wasn't _what she recorded last night. It must've been one of the spectators who caught this footage…

"_Kimiko? Kimiko!" _Just as Kimiko started to panic inside, somebody began to knock on the door again. _"Kimiko! Are you there?"_

This time, Torri opened the door. It was the black haired, green eyed Hiromi.

"Kimiko! Kimiko!" Hiromi rushed to the pink haired girl and gave her a big hug! "Kimiko, Wizard Nurse Prima is a big hit!"

"Huh?"

"We sold every piece of Wizard Nurse Prima merchandise yesterday. And would you get this? We were contacted by the Tyoko Agency. They asked if they could make _and _air a series starring Nurse Prima! It's all thanks to you!"

"Um…why are you telling me this?" Kimiko asked.

"Because _you're _going to be playing Nurse Prima!"

"Hehe." A light chuckle could be heard from Lilac.

Kimiko would've glared daggers at Lilac, but she was more concerned with her role in the television show. "No! No no no! Nononononononononono! I. AM NOT. WEARING. THAT COSTUME!"

"Aw! The way you try to deny wearing your costume only makes you look that much cuter, Kimiko!" Torri wasn't trying to tease Kimiko. She genuinely found Kimiko's stubbornness to be quite adorable.

Despite Kimiko's protests, Hiromi wasn't going to take no for an answer, "You're playing Wizard Nurse Prima whether you want to or not! Come on, get excited!"

Kimiko sighed, "There's just no getting out of this, is there?"

And so, Torri, Hiromi, and the others collectively laughed. That's it for this episode! You know, for the life of an ordinary girl who goes to school, Kimiko certainly has a lot of extraordinary adventures. Even with that said though…

**This is another day in the life of an ordinary girl who goes to school!**

…

**Aiko: Hi readers!**

**Torri: Aiko?**

**Kimiko: What are you doing here?**

**Aiko: I'll be making my official debut next episode, so I thought I'd introduce myself to the readers!**

**Kimiko: Well, I don't see why not…**

**Aiko: My name is Aiko, and we would all love for you guys to review and subscribe! I hope your just as excited as me for my debut.**

**Everybody: Have a nice day!**

**Next time on Shoujo Kimiko-Virus Version: Shoujo Aiko?!**


End file.
